wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzecia płeć/1
Rozdział I W poczekalni był tłok. Nie spodziewała się tego i teraz wolałaby zaraz stąd się wycofać, nie czekając na swoją kolejkę. I tak było to beznadziejne. Już z obojętnego wyrazu twarzy woźnego, sprawdzającego datę wezwania, już z jego lekceważącego kiwnięcia, którym wskazał jej wolne krzesło, wróżyła sobie najgorzej. Jeżeli wszyscy ci panowie również ubiegają się o posadę, lepiej od razu machnąć ręką na te kilkadziesiąt złotych wydanych na bilet kolejowy i wracać do Poznania. Uspokoiła się dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Ostatecznie trzeba próbować szczęścia. A nuż wywoła szczególnie dobre wrażenie? Zresztą i przygotowanie ma na pewno nie gorsze od większości tych panów. Zaczęła się im przyglądać. Przeważnie byli to ludzie starsi o nienagannej powierzchowności i przyzwoitym sposobie bycia. W ich spojrzeniach, którymi oceniali ją jako kobietę i jako współzawodniczkę, nie dostrzegała ani zachwytu, ani obawy. Widocznie nie brali jej współzawodnictwa w rachubę, a zbyt byli pochłonięci oczekiwanym posłuchaniem u dyrektora, by zwrócić więcej uwagi na jej urodę, wdzięk i nowy, cudownie skrojony, wspaniały kostium, w którym przecie wyglądała świetnie. W kącie pod oknem siedziała jeszcze jedna kobieta, starsza już i źle ubrana, a naprzeciw druga, przesadnie wymalowana i wciąż uśmiechająca się niedorzecznie. Wzdłuż lewej ściany przechadzał się wysoki, szczupły brunet w granatowym ubraniu. Ilekroć otwierały się drzwi i woźny ospale wymieniał czyjeś nazwisko, brunet zatrzymywał się i wtedy dopiero jego rysy zdradzały niepokój i podniecenie, które ledwie dawały się dostrzec w nierównym i twardym kroku. Miał duże ciemne oczy i bardzo ładne ręce. W jego sposobie trzymania się było coś, co przypominało jej męża. Tylko Karol był niższy i bardziej ociężały. Właśnie ta ociężałość najwięcej mu w życiu psuła. Po prostu wątpił o celowości każdego wysiłku, zanim zdobył się na postanowienie. Gdy w odpowiedzi na swe podanie otrzymała wezwanie do stawienia się w "Mundusie", wzruszył ramionami. Może zresztą i nie bez słuszności. Brunet stawał często przed wielobarwnymi plakatami, którym bez reszty pokryte były ściany, i idąc za jego wzrokiem bezmyślnie odczytywała jaskrawe napisy, zachwalające w słodkich wyrazach urok Dalmacji, fiordów, Biarritz, Kairu, Andaluzji, Wenecji, Alp, Tatr, Karpat, jezior szkockich i augustowskich, palmowych gajów Maroka i rozlewisk czarnomorskich. Tak łatwo to wszystko zobaczyć! Zobaczyć za tanie pieniądze. Oto podróż z Triestu do Algieru kosztuje na wspaniałym okręcie tylko dwanaście dolarów, a przelot olbrzymim płatowcem z Berlina do Wenecji tylko dziesięć. W hotelu "Majestic" apartament z łazienką wynosi zaledwie osiemdziesiąt franków dziennie. I nie ma żadnych kłopotów: wszystko można załatwić, przygotować, uplanować i opłacić już tu, na miejscu, w "światowym biurze podróży Mundus". Otworzyły się drzwi i woźny powiedział: – Pani Anna Leszczowa! Zerwała się, obciągnęła kostium i zaciskając szczęki przeszła przez pokój, czując na sobie niechętne spojrzenia. Z poczekalni wchodziło się do małego pokoiku, gdzie pracowały dwie maszynistki, a stąd do dużego gabinetu. Przy wielkim amerykańskim biurku siedział zażywny starszy pan, inżynier Minz, naczelny dyrektor Towarzystwa "Mundus". Ciężko podniósł się i podając rękę, zapytał z pewnym zdziwieniem: – Czy to pani? – Anna Leszczowa – zapewniła go. Podniósł wysoko brwi. – Ileż pani ma lat, proszę darować niedyskretne pytanie? – Nie ma w tym żadnej niedyskrecji – uśmiechnęła się – mam dwadzieścia osiem. Mruknął coś pod nosem i wskazał jej krzesło. Przed nim zobaczyła rozłożone odpisy swoich świadectw i dyplomów. – Czy pani całkiem biegle włada angielskim i francuskim także i w piśmie? – zapytał dyrektor Minz. – Zupełnie biegle, proszę pana. Pozwoliłam sobie załączyć dyplom szkoły języków obcych... – Tak, tak... hm... Zna pani zatem równie dobrze niemiecki, włoski i rosyjski?... – Tak jest, panie dyrektorze. – Nadto ma pani... zaraz, zaraz... Wynotowałem to sobie... Otóż: doktorat prawa Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego, ukończoną Szkołę Nauk Politycznych, Wyższe Kursy Handlowe, Kursy stenografii i pisania na maszynie, Liceum gospodarstwa wiejskiego... Uff, to zdaje się już wszystko! Kiedy pani, na miły Bóg, zdążyła zrobić tyle tego?! I do licha, po co? Pytam: po co?... Przecie pani nie może połowy, ba, dziesiątej części zapamiętać tego, czego się pani nauczyła! – Myli się pan – odpowiedziała chłodno. – Wszystko pamiętam doskonale. Spojrzał na nią spod krzaczastych brwi i poprawił się w fotelu. – Niech się pani na mnie nie gniewa – powiedział pojednawczo. – Zbyt często mam do czynienia z kandydatkami na posady. Wszystkie mają potworne ilości dyplomów i nic nie umieją. Majątek wydały na kształcenie się w najzbędniejszych kierunkach. To choroba naszego wieku. Nie odpowiadałbym też na pani ofertę, gdyby nie to, że jej świadectwa pracy są wyjątkowo dobre, no i że zna pani technikę roboty w biurach podróży. Czy bardzo pani zależy na otrzymaniu posady? – Bardzo, panie dyrektorze. – Pani jest żoną adwokata? – Tak. Ale mój mąż niestety bardzo mało zarabia – odpowiedziała cicho i spuściła oczy, gdyż bała się, by z jej wzroku nie wyczytał prawdy. Przecież Karol nie zarabia nic. Od szeregu miesięcy nie przyniósł do domu ani grosza. Gdyby nie zapomoga z Zakładu Ubezpieczeń Pracowników Umysłowych, którą otrzymywała od czasu redukcji w Ajencji Turystycznej, nie mieliby na najkonieczniejsze wydatki, nawet na mleko dla Lituni. – Mieszka pani stale w Poznaniu? – zapytał Minz. – Tak, panie dyrektorze. Dosłownie o sto kroków od filii "Mundusu". – To jest do niczego. Nie mogę powierzyć pani kierownictwa tej filii... – Ja przyjmę każde warunki – przerwała z pośpiechem. – Nie – potrząsnął głową – na razie nie mogę tego zrobić. To jest wykluczone. Stanowisko trzeba byłoby objąć natychmiast, ja zaś zbyt mało wiem o pani zdolnościach. Przygryzła wargi i pomyślała, że sceptycyzm Karola był uzasadniony. Dyrektor bębnił grubymi palcami po papierze. Palce były żółte od papierosów, biurko zasypane popiołem, a powietrze pełne dymu. Zaczął wypytywać ją o różne rzeczy nie tylko mające związek z jej znajomością przedmiotu. Zorientowała się, że dyrektor egzaminuje ją. Po pół godzinie była tym już zupełnie zmęczona, gdy powtórzył: – Nie mogę powierzyć pani kierownictwa filii... – chrząknął i dodał: – Ale miałbym dla pani coś innego. Trudnością jest to, że musiałaby pani zamieszkać w Warszawie... Ustępuje właśnie kierownik działu turystycznego naszej centrali. Stanowisko to jest nawet lepsze od dyrekcji filii... hm... Można by zrobić miesięczną próbę. Ale skoro pani mieszka w Poznaniu... Serce zabiło jej mocno. – To nic, panie dyrektorze, mogłabym... to jest moglibyśmy się przenieść do Warszawy. – Nie zrobi to pani różnicy? – Żadnej, panie dyrektorze – zapewniła stanowczo, chociaż od razu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest wprost przeciwnie. Karol nie będzie mógł opuścić Poznania, póki żyje jego ojciec, wymagający nieustannej opieki. Poza tym adwokatowi nie tak łatwo przenieść się do innej apelacji, zwłaszcza do stołecznej. Zresztą tam mają bezpłatne mieszkanie w willi ojca i ogród tak konieczny dla Lituni. Musiałaby przenieść się sama i zamieszkać u ciotki Grażyny. Ostatecznie Poznań nie jest tak daleko... Zresztą, czyż ma tutaj wybór?... Powinna z pocałowaniem ręki przyjąć propozycję. – Kwalifikacje pani – mówił dyrektor – wydają się wystarczające. Jest pani dostatecznie obeznana z branżą. Próba jednak jest konieczna. To moja zasada. Dziś mamy czternastego maja. Od jutra mogłaby pani rozpocząć pracę, co tym bardziej byłoby wskazane, że pan Komitkiewicz, dotychczasowy kierownik działu turystycznego, za dwa tygodnie wyjeżdża. Zatem miałby czas zapoznać panią z bieżącą robotą. Jak pani wyobraża sobie wysokość pensji? – Ja nie wiem – uśmiechnęła się. – W swojej ofercie pisze pani, że zgodzi się na każde warunki. Nie zamierzam pani wyzyskiwać, ale czasy są ciężkie, ruch w interesach mały, podatki kolosalne. Na próbny miesiąc otrzyma pani trzysta pięćdziesiąt złotych, a później pogadamy. Zgoda? W myśli obliczyła, że przy pewnej oszczędności będzie mogła u ciotki otrzymać pokój i utrzymanie za jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt, niech nawet sto siedemdziesiąt złotych. Trzydzieści powinno wystarczyć na drobne wydatki. Karolowi będzie wysyłała sto pięćdziesiąt. To zawsze coś. – Zgoda, panie dyrektorze. – No, to świetnie. Nacisnął guzik dzwonka i rzucił woźnemu: – Pana Komitkiewicza! Gdy woźny wyszedł, dyrektor Minz wydobył z szuflady stos prospektów i rozkładając je przed Anną zaczął objaśniać, na czym będą polegały jej obowiązki. Słuchała uważnie, chociaż przedmiot znała na wylot. W Ajencji Turystycznej wprawdzie nie załatwiała tych rzeczy samodzielnie, lecz do dziś dnia umiała na pamięć adresy różnych zagranicznych przedsiębiorstw podobnego rodzaju, wiedziała, jak się organizuje wycieczki zbiorowe, jak oblicza się koszty i prowadzi się korespondencję. W tym, co mówił dyrektor Minz, przestraszała ją tylko osobista odpowiedzialność za każde postanowione przedsięwzięcie. Poza tym była przekonana, że z łatwością da sobie radę. Wkrótce zjawił się Komitkiewicz, przystojny, rudawy blondyn, pachnący "loriganem" i ubrany z wyszukaną elegancją. Widocznie domyślał się, z kim ma do czynienia, gdyż przedstawił się Annie z koleżeńską swobodą. Wysłuchawszy krótkiego polecenia szefa, zapytał układnie: – Czy chciałaby pani zaraz obejrzeć dział? – Jeżeli to jest możliwe... – powiedziała niezdecydowanie, zwracając się do Minza. – Owszem, owszem – kiwnął głową. – Oczywiście. Takie spojrzenie z lotu ptaka... Hm... a jutro prosiłbym panią przyjść od rana. Nasze godziny biurowe są od dziewiątej do drugiej i od czwartej do siódmej. Obowiązuje to cały wyższy personel. Do widzenia pani. Wstał i podał jej rękę. – Służę pani – szarmancko otworzył drzwi Komitkiewicz. Znowu przeszli przez pokoik, gdzie siedziały dwie maszynistki, i przez poczekalnię. Tutaj sam fakt przeprowadzenia jej przez urzędnika wywołał sensację. Z zaniepokojonych spojrzeń poznała, że wszyscy się domyślali, iż została zaangażowana. Brunet w granatowym ubraniu raptownie odwrócił się od czytanego po raz setny plakatu i obrzucił ją jakimś niedobrym wzrokiem. Zbyt była przejęta biegiem zdarzeń, by móc zdawać sobie dokładnie sprawę ze swego stanu wewnętrznego, a przecież natychmiast stłumiła automatyczny uśmiech i przyśpieszyła kroku. – Jakie to szczęście – myślała – że właśnie ja, że właśnie ja. Cóż mogę na to poradzić, że dla wszystkich nie ma miejsca? – Tędy pani będzie łaskawa – wprowadził ją Komitkiewicz do wielkiej sali, urządzonej jak hale bankowe. Sala o bardzo wysokim suficie pełna była różnorodnych hałasów. Terkot arytmometrów, stemplarek, maszyn adresowych i maszyn do pisania, dzwonki telefonów i trzask liczydeł mieszały się z jednostajnym szurgotem nóg, monotonnym huczeniem setek głosów i głuchym turkotem kołowrotu drzwi, znajdujących się w nieustannym ruchu. W powietrzu pachniało drukarską farbą i wagonem kolejowym. Wzdłuż oszklonego kontuaru, biegnącego wokół sali, gęsto ustawione były biurka, z tamtej strony przy okienkach stały grupki interesantów, gdzieniegdzie wyciągając się w dłuższe ogonki. – Ależ to ogrom! – powiedziała z podziwem i odrobiną strachu. Komitkiewicz jednak nie dosłyszał jej okrzyku. Szli wąskim chodnikiem, aż otworzył przed nią drzwi oszklonego boksu. – Oto gabinet dotychczas mój, a obecnie pani – powiedział z niezmienną uprzejmością. – Proszę bardzo. Mała oszklona klitka, przezroczysty kiosk, a wewnątrz dwa obszerne biurka, szafa i kilka krzeseł. – Pan opuszcza firmę? – zapytała stojąc i bezradnie rozglądając się dokoła. Zaśmiał się i przysunął jej krzesło. – Niezupełnie, proszę pani, ale coś w tym rodzaju: raczej zostaję "opuszczony". Zrobiło się jej przykro. – Z tego, jak wyrażał się o panu pan dyrektor – odezwała się nieśmiało – odniosłam wrażenie, że bardzo pana ceni... – Prawdopodobnie tak jest w rzeczywistości – kiwnął głową – jednak kwota, jaką przeznacza dla zadokumentowania tej oceny, nie pokrywa mego budżetu... Niech mnie pani źle nie zrozumie. Bynajmniej nie robię z tego zarzutu panu Minzowi. Zresztą wszystkie pensje zostały zredukowane... Nie każdy jednak mógł na to się zgodzić. – To takie przykre – westchnęła. – Tsss!... – przyłożył do ust palec z komiczną miną. – Tu, w gabinecie szefa działu turystycznego, w gabinecie maitre'a de plaisir, słowo przykrość jest wykreślone raz na zawsze. Zaczął objaśniać ją co do rozmieszczenia poszczególnych działów. Tu z prawej i z lewej turystyczny, dalej kasy biletowe, za nimi informacje, biuro zamawiań, dział paszportów i wiz, reklamacje i kantor wymiany. Naprzeciw, po drugiej stronie, bilety lotnicze, morskie, dział bagażowy, wynajem autokarów i samochodów oraz budki telefoniczne. W kiosku przy drzwiach głównych mieści się agencja wynajmu letnisk. – Ogółem zatrudniamy tu w centrali sześćdziesiąt osób. Przeciętna frekwencja publiczności dochodzi do pięciuset osób dziennie. Roboty więc pani nie zabraknie, zważywszy, że pani dział jest największy i najrentowniejszy. Jutro przedstawię pani jej podwładnych i będę miał przyjemność rozpocząć zaznajamianie swojej następczyni z robotą. Czy pani nic nie ma przeciw temu? Podziękowała mu jak umiała najserdeczniej, obiecując sobie, że wywdzięczy się za jego uprzejmość całą życzliwością. Gdy znalazła się na ulicy, ogarnęła ją jakaś wprost dziecinna radość. I słoneczny, ciepły dzień, i gęsty tłum zapełniający chodniki, i pierwsza zieleń drzew – wszystko to wydało się jej nagle znowu tak bliskie, jak za dawnych lat, kiedy jeszcze była studentką. Królewską doszła do rogu Marszałkowskiej i tu wsiadła do tramwaju. Gdyby nie wstydziła się, uśmiechałaby się do wszystkich. – Tak, tak – myślała – może to nawet nieładnie z mojej strony, ale jednak cieszę się, że zostanę w Warszawie. Z czasem może Karol też tutaj się przeniesie. To byłoby najlepsze. A wreszcie nie jest przecie nieprawdopodobne, że i ona po pewnym czasie otrzyma zarząd filii poznańskiej. Ciotka Grażyna mieszkała przy Polnej i Anna wysiadła na rogu Śniadeckich. Znała tu każdy występ muru, każdą bramę. Przez dwa pierwsze lata studiów na Uniwersytecie mieszkała u ciotki, a chociaż po ślubie Kubusia musiała się wyprowadzić, nadal bywała tu prawie codziennie. Była przywiązana do ciotki i jej całego domu, a jeżeli w tym przywiązaniu nie było nadmiaru sentymentu, nie było też i krytycyzmu. Zresztą ciotce Grażynie zawdzięczała wiele, bardzo wiele, może nawet wszystko to, czym była, i w zupełności podzielała ten szacunek, a raczej tę cześć, jaką zewsząd otaczano wspaniałą, posągową postać pani senatorki Grażyny Jelskiej-Szermanowej. Ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich Anna znała, jedynie świętej pamięci jej ojciec, ilekroć przyjeżdżała doń na wakacje, pozwalał sobie na pobłażliwe żarciki o ciotce Grażynie. – I cóż tam porabia Grażynka? – zapytywał, mrużąc swoje kochane siwe oczy. – Czy zawsze prosi o przysunięcie maselniczki przy stole takim tonem, jakby była amerykańską Statuą Wolności, która prosi o przysunięcie Grenlandii? Albo zapytywał: – Czy ciotka wciąż chodzi, jak procesja w jednej osobie?... Biedny Szerman. Dlatego pewno umarł, że zmęczył się noszeniem nad Grażynką rodowego parasola Szermanów, który awansował do roli baldachimu. Ojciec Anny nigdy wprawdzie tego nie mówił, ale było wiadome, że miał szwagierce za złe małżeństwo z wujem Szermanem, którego wyraźnie nie lubił, nie omijając żadnej sposobności zrobienia przytyku do jego semickiego pochodzenia. Annę bolało to zawsze. Jeżeli w domu ciotki żywiła do kogoś cieplejsze uczucie, był to właśnie wuj Antoni. Miał sam miękkie serce i był czuły dla całej rodziny, nawet dla ojca Anny. Wzruszał się wszystkim, chociaż starał się to ukrywać, zwłaszcza przed żoną i przed synową, która umiała być tak niedelikatna, że na troskliwość odpowiadała głośnym narzekaniem na "żydowską czułostkowość". W ogóle w domu tym niewiele było miejsca dla sentymentów i nie istniała ich potrzeba. Kubuś, ciężki i ospały, pochłonięty lekturą kryminalnych powieści i układaniem pasjansów, jego żona, wpadająca do domu między dancingiem a boiskiem sportowym, a już zwłaszcza sama pani Grażyna – nikt nie oczekiwał, nie pragnął i nie dawał nikomu powodu ani prawa do rozczulania się nad sobą. Na jedną Wandę przychodziły takie okresy, ale ta zawsze była w domu gościem, odkąd zaś wyszła za mąż, na Polnej zjawiała się bardzo rzadko. Od śmierci wuja Antoniego, to jest od czasu, gdy Kubuś musiał zająć się prowadzeniem interesów, mieszkanie bywało przez cały nieraz dzień puste i Anna obawiała się, że nikogo nie zastanie. Drzwi otworzył jej nowy służący, co zresztą nie było dla niej niespodzianką, służba bowiem zmieniała się u ciotki Grażyny bardzo często. – Pani starszej nie ma w domu – powiedział lokaj – a pani młodsza bardzo się spieszy i pewno nie będzie mogła... – Józefie! – rozległ się z daleka głos Żermeny. – Józefie, kto to przyszedł?! – Jak się masz, Żermeno! – zawołała Anna. – To ja, Anka! – To ty?!... Co ty mówisz! Przyjechałaś?... Jednocześnie z tymi słowami Żermena wpadła do przedpokoju. Miała na sobie jaskrawą zieloną pidżamę i siatkę na włosach. Wyglądała wciąż na młodą pannę, chociaż już wtedy, gdy rozwodziła się ze swoim drugim mężem i wychodziła za Kubusia, miała trzydzieści najmniej, a to było przed czterema laty, czyli musi mieć przynajmniej trzydzieści pięć. – Dzień dobry, droga Anko, ślicznie wyglądasz – ściskała ją, nie wypuszczając z ręki owalnego lustra. – Tylko zanadto przytyłaś! Cóż porabia Karol? Szalenie się śpieszę, wybacz najdroższa, ale Kurbel zaraz zajedzie po mnie... a może już czeka? Nie stoi tam przed bramą takie czerwone torpedo?... Wiesz, ten Kurbel, co wziął na Olimpiadzie drugie miejsce w maratońskim... Chodźże tutaj, nie gniewasz się, że przy tobie będę się ubierała?... Józefie, niech Bronka zaraz przyniesie rurki i żeby nie były za zimne!... Chodź, najdroższa, tutaj. Ubieram się w gabinecie, bo u mnie taki nieład, ach, ta służba!... Co prawda i tu wszystko było wywrócone do góry nogami, co zresztą nie zdziwiło Anny. Kiedyś, gdy mieszkała u ciotki, próbowała z tym walczyć, chociaż należałoby z góry skapitulować, wobec tego, że wszyscy z wyjątkiem samej pani Grażyny zupełnie pozbawieni byli zmysłu porządku. Tylko w pokojach ciotki, w których nie wolno było grasować nikomu, w sypialni i w salonie, przeznaczonym na herbatki, sesje i posiedzenia, panował zawsze muzealny ład. Żermena, nie krępując się obecnością Anny, zrzuciła pidżamę i kręciła się po pokoju całkiem naga w czerwonych nocnych pantoflach na bardzo wysokich obcasach, dzięki którym jej długie, muskularne łydki wyglądały wprost sugestionująco. Anna wiedziała dobrze, że Żermena umyślnie demonstruje przed nią swoją nagość, po trosze wstydziła się tego (sama za żadne skarby nie potrafiłaby tak się komukolwiek pokazać), a jednak przyglądała się jak urzeczona nieprawdopodobnej smukłości i giętkości tych kształtów. Nie zazdrościła ich Żermenie, gdyż – Boże broń, bez żadnej zarozumiałości – uważała siebie za dostatecznie ładną, a nad kuzynką odczuwała swoją przewagę, przewagę bliżej nie określoną, może polegającą na fakcie istnienia Lituni, a może na tym, że w gruncie rzeczy tryb życia Żermeny uważała za bezcelowy i naganny. Ze swej strony Żermena znacznie ostrzej potępiała Annę za jej "mieszczańską solidność" i bez obsłonek wytykała jej to przy lada sposobności. – Marnujesz się w tym Poznaniu – mówiła i teraz, wyginając przed lustrem swoje ciało dziewiętnastoletniej dziewczyny – marnujesz się. Zawsze miałam uprzedzenie do ludzi o rybim nazwisku. Karol zleszczył cię, zrybił. I ta atmosfera poznańska! Boże!... Świniobicie, o jedenastej całe miasto śpi, nudy piekielne... Nie wiem, ja stałabym się chyba ostrygą, gdyby zmuszono mnie tam mieszkać... Nie znajdujesz, że mi trochę piersi zeszczuplały? – Owszem... A co do Poznania... Właśnie przenoszę się do Warszawy. – To skutek masażu. Co drugi dzień godzina i gimnastyka. Radzę ci, zrób to samo. Aha! Przenosisz się do Warszawy?... Brawo! – Znalazłam tu posadę – smutno uśmiechnęła się Anna. – Masz zupełną rację. Puść go w trąbę. Właśnie wczoraj mówiłam o was z mamą. To skandal, żeby Karol nic nie zarabiał. Mama jest zupełnie tego samego zdania. – ciocia nie lubi Karola i nie zawsze bywa dlań sprawiedliwa. – Ślamazara i tyle. W istocie Anna po cichu sama tak myślała, uważała jednak za konieczne wystąpić w obronie męża, zwłaszcza przed Żermeną. Przecież to nie jego wina, że bankrutują największe przedsiębiorstwa. Był radcą prawnym takiego dużego banku, jak Bank Wielkopolski, i prowadził sprawy kilku dominiów. Że bank zlikwidował się, a ziemianie sami nie mają nieraz na wypłatę dla fornali, to wina kryzysu. Karol zaś stara się o nową klientelę, robi, co może. – Nie, nie, moja droga – oponowała Żermena – on należy do gatunku niedorajdów. Znam dobrze ten typ. Przykładów nie potrzebuję daleko szukać. Twój czarujący kuzynek jest jeszcze gorszy. Wprost nie rozumiem siebie, jak mogłam wyjść za mąż za takiego ciamajdę! Boże! Już kwadrans po drugiej! Oczywiście pojadę rozczochrana!... Kurbel wścieka się na dole!... Bardzo cię przepraszam!... Z błyskawiczną szybkością dokończyła toalety, nakładając najpierw pończochy, później berecik, kombinezkę, suknię i rękawiczki. Kolejność tych czynności i sposób, w jaki się ubierała, sprawiały na Annie wrażenie przykre i żenujące. Chociaż nie cierpiała pruderii, w ubieraniu się Żermeny uderzało ją zawsze coś nieskromnego. Nawet całkowicie ubrana wydawała się nagą i jakby tylko przystrojoną. Anna nie robiła jej z tego zarzutu. Znała przecie wiele kobiet, a zwłaszcza młodych panien, wywierających takież wrażenie. Widocznie jej własna na tym punkcie wstydliwość była nienaturalna i chorobliwa. Żermena jeszcze w przedpokoju krzyknęła "do widzenia" i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Gdyby nie to, że Anna znała dobrze zwyczaje tego domu, czułaby się skrępowana tym, że zapomniano ją nawet prosić, by się rozgościła. Przede wszystkim należało porozumieć się telefonicznie z Karolem. Zabrała ze sobą tylko mały neseserek. Na powiadomienie męża o otrzymanej posadzie wystarczyłby list, ale nie mogła się obyć bez bielizny i kilku sukienek. Niestety telefon w mieszkaniu był wyłączony, jak objaśniał służący, już od dwóch dni. Pani starsza ma teraz posiedzenie w senacie i powiedziała, że załatwi to pan Jakub, a pan Jakub wciąż zapomina. Nie było innej rady i trzeba było pójść na pocztę. Na szczęście szybko uzyskała połączenie i zastała Karola w domu. Zdziwił się nowiną bardzo. Oczywiście nie pominął okazji do wyrażenia wątpliwości, czy po upływie miesiąca "Mundus" zatrzyma ją nadal. Rzeczy obiecał wysłać jeszcze dziś, przyjął ucałowania dla siebie i dla Lituni i położył słuchawkę. Dopiero gdy wychodziła z poczty, uprzytomniła sobie, że mąż wcale się nie zmartwił tym, że nie będą razem. Prędko usprawiedliwiła go jednak. Cóż on albo oni oboje mogą na to poradzić? Na pewno Karol równie przykro jak i ona będzie odczuwał rozstanie, tylko jemu na pociechę zostanie Litunia. Serce Anny ścisnęło się na wspomnienie tej jasnej buzi i mikroskopijnych rącząt, które kochała ponad wszystko na świecie. To, że musiała rozstać się z Litunią, było jednak koniecznością, i to koniecznością dla dobra tego najdroższego maleństwa. Za pieniądze, które mamusia tu zarobi, Litunia będzie miała dobrą fachową freblankę i zdrowe mleko, i kakao, i owoce. Anna teraz silniej niż kiedykolwiek poczuła, że zbliża się do ideału kobiety takiej, która nie jest tylko pociągowym zwierzęciem domowym, lecz współtwórczynią rodziny, na równi z mężczyzną ponosząc ciężar odpowiedzialności za jej byt, za przygotowanie społeczeństwu nowego pokolenia. Jak pięknie, jak mądrze, jak wzniośle mówiła o tym ciotka Grażyna! Wyglądała wówczas rzeczywiście jak Statua Wolności! Anna już wtedy wiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomni tej chwili: wielka sala, wypełniona po brzegi tłumem kobiet i posągowa postać siwej spokojnej damy, przemawiającej z estrady swoim metalicznym głosem o kryształowej dykcji, polszczyzną tak piękną, stylem tak marmurowym, jak mógł mówić chyba tylko Ciceron. Wówczas nie była to już ciotka Grażyna, lecz trybun, wódz, Prometeusz, który Annie i tysiącom takich jak Anna kobiet otwierał dostęp do prawdziwej mądrości, prostował drogi i wskazywał cele! – Największym dobrem kobiety jest rodzina. Kobieta dotychczas była biernym jej narzędziem. Czas najwyższy, by świadomie dźwignęła na sobie odpowiedzialność za jej byt moralny i materialny, by ramię w ramię z mężczyzną podjęła trud służby społecznej, głosząc niezachwianą prawdę trwałej budowy narodu na zdrowych fundamentach rodziny. Jak płomień łaknie tlenu, tak nasze domowe ognisko łaknie tchnienia twego ducha, kobieto, któraś o tyle szczęśliwsza od swoich babek i prababek, że zjawiasz się przy tym ognisku nie jako posługaczka ani jako zwierzę domowe, które li tylko wygrzewa się przy nim i pasożytuje, lecz jak wolna, świadoma kapłanka, która wnosi tu na równi z mężczyzną dobra swego charakteru, inteligencji, wiedzy i poczucia ważności swej roli, swego posłannictwa! Anna zbierała skrzętnie wszystkie mowy ciotki Grażyny, drukowane w różnych pismach i umiała je prawie na pamięć. Wiele jej koleżanek postępowało tak samo, a Anna o tyle od nich była szczęśliwsza, że ilekroć zachodziła tego potrzeba, mogła zawsze korzystać z osobistych rad i wskazań tej kobiety o niepospolitym umyśle. Jej to obecnie zawdzięczała też swoją posadę, gdyż właśnie dzięki ciotce, rozumiejąc wartość wiedzy ogólnej i praktycznej, mogła skutecznie rywalizować swymi kwalifikacjami z niejednym mężczyzną, a przede wszystkim umiała stanąć w obronie zagrożonego bytu rodziny i wziąć na swe barki trud jej ratowania własną pracą. Z góry cieszyła się myślą o pochwale z ust ciotki, z góry wiedziała, jaką jej sprawi radość, gdy stanie przed nią, ona, żywy przykład owocności tych haseł, które odbudują ludzkość. Nie omyliła się. Gdy wróciła na Polną, pani Grażyna była już w domu. Właśnie podawano do obiadu. Pani Grażyna w salonie zajęta była przeglądaniem grubych maszynopisów. Przywitała Annę z tą czarującą serdecznością, która wprawdzie onieśmielała, lecz jednocześnie dawała pewność przychylnego i łaskawego wysłuchania zwierzeń. – Cieszę się, żeś przyjechała, moje dziecko – pocałowała ją w czoło pani Grażyna – jakże tam w poznańskim Społecznym Zjednoczeniu Kobiet? – Właśnie jutro mają być wybory i głosowanie nad rezolucją. – To musi być przeprowadzone – zaczęła ostro pani Grażyna – nie wątpię, że potrafisz tego dopilnować. O której wracasz? – Ja nie wracam, ciociu. Rezolucja na pewno przejdzie. Pani Hopferowa dopilnuje. Co do mnie zaś... Zostaję w Warszawie. – Jak to? Anna opowiedziała wszystko, tłumacząc się, że nie pisała dotąd o trudnościach pieniężnych Karola, nie chcąc cioci zabierać czasu, że jednak sądzi, iż postąpiła zgodnie z obowiązkiem. Pani Grażyna wysłuchała wszystkiego ze skupioną uwagą, po czym wstała i uścisnęła siostrzenicę. – Wzruszyłaś mnie, Anko. Zachowałaś się jak kobieta godna tego imienia. Niedaleki już jest czas, kiedy posiew idei da powszechne i obfite plony. Chrząknęła i dopowiedziała innym tonem: – Swoją drogą, twoje przeniesienie do Warszawy ma jedną złą stronę: poznańskie Zjednoczenie straci jedną z najlepszych członkiń. Czy jesteś zupełnie pewna Hopferowej? – Najzupełniej, ciociu. – To dobrze. Z tych trzech adwokatek; które przeszły nasz kurs instruktorski, ona jest najpracowitsza. Jakże jej się powodzi? Anna wzruszyła ramionami. – Owszem, prowadzi kancelarię i coś niecoś zarabia. W każdym razie, jak na dzisiejsze ciężkie czasy możliwie. Za to Pela stoi świetnie, bo otrzymała radcostwo prawne w magistracie przez protekcję posła Czerwińskiego. Kuszlówna po trochu biedę klepie, ale jakoś żyje. Pani Grażyna zapatrzyła się w jeden punkt i powiedziała: – I właśnie taką kobietę, jak Pela, rzucił mąż. Tak, moje dziecko, mężczyźni pod wieloma względami stoją znacznie niżej od nas. Choćby twój Karol... Anna próbowała bronić męża, lecz w duchu musiała godzić się z potępiającym osądem. Pani Grażyna nie żałowała słów surowych, które nabierały posmaku nagany skierowanej do Anny, jakby za to, że została żoną takiego człowieka. Wejście służącego przerwało ich rozmowę. Zameldował przybycie pani Markiewiczowej. – Proś – odpowiedziała mu pani Grażyna i zwracając się do Anny, dodała: – zaprosiłam tę osobę na obiad. Anna znała panią Markiewiczową z widzenia od lat wielu. Każdy, kto bodaj raz jeden wpadł na pół czarnej do cukierni "Mazowieckiej", musiał zapamiętać kwadratową postać jej właścicielki, czuwającej i czujnej od świtu do późnej nocy, wszechobecnej i wszystkowidzącej. Dla Markiewiczowej zaproszenie na obiad do osobistości tak znakomitej, jak senatorka Jelska-Szermanowa, prezeska i protektorka wielu towarzystw, dama przyjmowana w najwyższych sferach – było zaszczytem godnym czarnej aksamitnej sukni i sobolowej etoli oraz kilku większych brylantów. Wszystko to niezbyt dekoracyjnie na niej wyglądało, lecz Anna wiedziała, że Markiewiczowa istotnie jest dzielnym człowiekiem, a to przecie najważniejsze. W chwili, gdy otwierała swą cukiernię, na ulicy Mokotowskiej było sześć przedsiębiorstw tego typu, a obecnie została jedynie "Mazowiecka", jedynie ona przetrwała kryzys. Po krótkich powitaniach na ten właśnie temat schodziła rozmowa, gdy poproszono do stołu, a raczej zjawił się Kubuś i oświadczył, że jest głodny i że "jeśli mama każe dłużej czekać, to lepiej pójść do restauracji". Tak był tym przejęty, że zapomniał przywitać się z Anną. – Kuba – zawołała nań – nie poznajesz mnie czy w ogóle znać nie chcesz? – Ach, to ty! Przepraszam cię, Anko. To byczo, żeś przyjechała!... Pocałował ją w rękę, przy czym zauważyła, że jest nie ogolony i ma brudne paznokcie. W jego kamizelce brakowało dwóch guzików, a krawat miał zawiązany krzywo. Nic się nie zmienił, zawsze był nieporządny, a nikt nie dbał o jego wygląd i nikt nie miał czasu, by się tym zająć. Przy obiedzie wynikła przykra awantura. Kubuś na jednym tylko punkcie był czuły: lubił jeść dużo i dobrze. Na nieszczęście obiad w dniu tym wyjątkowo się nie udał. Panie zajęte rozmową nie zwróciły uwagi na pomruki niezadowolenia, jakie wydawał z siebie Kuba, zawzięcie jedząc przydymioną zupę, gdy jednak podano baraninę, której nie lubił, a ta na dodatek okazała się łykowata – z hałasem odsunął krzesło i wstał od stołu. – Ja dziękuję za taki obiad! To jest szykana, nie obiad. Ja bardzo panie przepraszam, ale wolę pójść do pierwszej lepszej garkuchni! – Jakubie! – wyniośle upomniała go matka. – Ja przepraszam – wyrzucił z siebie – człowiek nie po to cały dzień pracuje, jak koń... Do widzenia! Przez chwil kilka do jadalni, w której zapanowało milczenie, dolatywały hałaśliwe kroki i trzaskanie drzwiami, przy czym frontowe odezwały się na zakończenie najgłośniej. – Wybaczy pani zachowanie się mego syna – odezwała się wreszcie pani Grażyna. – Nerwowy jest – pobłażliwie uśmiechnęła się Markiewiczowa – mężczyźni to tylko, proszę pani senatorki, żeby dobrze zjeść... – Rzeczywiście obiad się nie udał – wzruszyła ramionami pani Grażyna – zechce pani darować. – Ale co tam, dobry jest. Gdzie pani senatorka bierze mięso? Bo jeżeli u tego na Śniadeckiej, co to w domu Rajchmana, to nie radziłabym. I drożej bierze, i zawsze gorszy gatunek wkręci, bo to służbie zaufać nie można. Każda u rzeźnika ma swój procent, to i bierze byle co. Tak samo co do włoszczyzny. Jeżeli pani senatorka chce mieć wszystko akurat, radziłabym na Koszykach brać. U Marcinowej, zaraz trzecie miejsce od wejścia, ale nie z prawej strony. Waga uczciwa, a jak pani senatorka raz, drugi sama zajrzy, to i coś dołożyć gotowa, kobieta dba o klientelę, żeby nie byle kto. Sama u niej od czternastu lat biorę. Pani Grażyna odpowiedziała wymijającą uwagą, Anna zaś pochyliła głowę, by ukryć uśmiech. Ta poczciwa Markiewiczowa widocznie wyobrażała sobie, że taka działaczka, która ma jedno posiedzenie za drugim, akademie, odczyty, narady polityczne, wizytacje wielu instytucji, którymi się opiekuje, że taka kobieta ma czas na zajmowanie się jakimiś warzywami, mięsem i w ogóle pospolitymi sprawami domowymi. Gdyby Markiewiczowa musiała przeczytać co dzień tyle dzienników, tak, niechby tylko zwykłą lekturę ciotki Grażyny odrobiła, już by nie mogła znaleźć czasu na gospodarstwo. Co prawda, prowadzenie takiej cukierni to też nie byle co... – A syn pani senatorki – zapytała Markiewiczowa – ma dużo pewno roboty? Taki interes, jak fabryka czekolady, i to taka fabryka, to nie żarty. I tak pracy na jednego człowieka wystarczy. Sama nie dziwię się, że pan Jakub, jak słyszałam, podobno sprzedaje przędzalnię. Trudno rozerwać się na dwie części... Zarówno pani Grażyna, jak i Anna szeroko otworzyły oczy. – Jak to sprzedaje, nic o tym nie wiem! – odezwała się pani Grażyna, usiłując zamaskować przerażenie. Markiewiczowa flegmatycznie polowała właśnie na ostatnią czereśnię w kompocie, a widząc, że bez nagonki nie da rady, dyskretnie pomogła sobie z dystynkcją małym palcem lewej ręki, wypluła pestkę i powiedziała: – Obija się człowiekowi to i owo o uszy. Czasem prawda, czasem plotka. Ale z przędzalnią to chyba prawda, bo tam już i nadzór sądowy zrobili. Wiadomo – kryzys. A że pan Jakub nie fachowiec... Długi podobno za wielkie... Fachowiec toby jeszcze może dał radę... Pani Grażyna zacięła wargi i Anna, chociaż nie odważyłaby się nigdy wpatrywać w jej rysy, by odkryć myśli, kłębiące się pod tym olimpijskim czołem, wiedziała i tak, jak bardzo myśli te muszą być bolesne. Kubuś od dziecka był zmartwieniem pani Grażyny. Przez gimnazjum przeszedł z najwyższym trudem, popychany przez roje korepetytorów i przez ojca, który, już będąc ciężko chory, godzinami siedział nad nim, by dobić do matury. Po dwukrotnym "obcięciu się" Kubuś wreszcie zdał, lecz o ukończeniu jakiegoś wyższego zakładu naukowego nie było co marzyć. Kilka lat, spędzonych bezowocnie w Uniwersytecie, Politechnice i w paryskiej Sorbonie, przekonały o tym całą rodzinę, nie wyłączając samego Kubusia. Dalsze lata idealnego próżnowania minęły na czytaniu kryminalnych powieści, układaniu pasjansów i przelotnych, a niezbyt wybrednych romansikach, aż matka uplanowała ożenić go z kobietą ambitną, kulturalną i przede wszystkim energiczną, która miała stać się dlań ratunkiem. A że właśnie Żermena, w owym czasie sekretarka sekcji zabawowej Społecznego Zjednoczenia Kobiet, posiadała w wysokim stopniu potrzebne walory, Kubusiowi zaś podobała się bardzo, ją wybrała pani Grażyna. Rzecz tym łatwiej doszła do skutku, że Jerminowicz, pierwszy mąż Żermeny, zaplątał się podówczas w jakieś dość ciemne sprawy finansowe i nie mógł jej odmówić rozwodu. Anna zresztą nie znała dokładnie całej tej historii, wypytywać nie lubiła, a plotkom wierzyć nie chciała. Widziała tylko jedno: Żermena jako lekarstwo niewiele pomogła. Wiadomość przyniesiona przez Markiewiczową potwierdziła to aż nazbyt dobitnie. Sposób, w jaki ta kobieta mówiła o Kubusiu, zawierał wyraźne potępienie i Anna odczuła przykrość, jaką sprawia to pani Grażynie. Chcąc też zmienić temat rozmowy, zaczęła opowiadać o skutkach kryzysu w Poznańskiem, gdzie chwieją się najpoważniejsze firmy, tak samo jak i w Warszawie. Przy tej sposobności ciotka przypomniała sobie, że Anna ma zamieszkać w Warszawie, i zaproponowała dawny jej pokój panieński. Po obiedzie starsze panie udały się do salonu na konferencję, Anna zaś przy pomocy pokojówki zabrała się do uporządkowania przeznaczonego dla niej pokoju, z którym tyle wspomnień się wiązało i gdzie spędziła swoje może najradośniejsze lata. Gdy pozostała sama wśród tych czterech ścian, pokrytych błękitną matową tapetą, wśród białych mebelków, ustawionych w cokolwiek pretensjonalny sposób tak jak dawniej, wydało się jej nagle, że oto nic się nie zmieniło, że całe jej małżeństwo, Karol, Poznań, a nawet Litunia, to tylko coś przelotnego, jakiś sen, który minął, i że oto za chwilę trzeba będzie ubrać się i lecieć na wykład, a nie zapomnieć indeksu, bo poczciwy Siankosio obiecał podpisać... Zaśmiała się głośno, by przywołać siebie do rzeczywistości, która nagle wydała się jej czymś niespodziewanym, zaskakującym tysiącami obcych i obojętnych spraw, warunków, pozycji – która wydała się czymś krzywdzącym, dokuczliwym i pustym razem z Karolem, razem z... Przez myśl jej przebiegł prąd ostrej refleksji: jak mogła pozwolić sobie na takie bluźnierstwo! I w ogóle co za dziecinada, to gubienie się w poszukiwaniu swojej rzeczywistości, swego miejsca na świecie gdzieś w przeszłości czy w przyszłości, skoro to miejsce wyznaczone jest dokładnie mapą, planem ulic Warszawy i czterema błękitnymi ścianami pokoju na pierwszym piętrze, wyznaczone czarną cyfrą daty na kalendarzu i złotą wskazówką na zegarku. Rzeczywistością jest to, że jutro rozpoczyna pracę w Towarzystwie "Mundus", że trzeba napisać obszerny list do Karola i rozmówić się z ciocią Grażyną co do kwoty, jaką musi jej zwracać miesięcznie za mieszkanie i utrzymanie. Wiedziała wprawdzie, że ciotka zaoponuje przeciw takiemu postawieniu sprawy, lecz ustąpi rozumiejąc, że Anna wprost nie potrafi zostać za darmo. Odziedziczyła to po ojcu, który swoje rzadkie rozmowy z córką stale szpikował kilkoma sakramentalnymi zasadami, a wśród tych jedno z naczelnych miejsc zajmowała zasada nieprzyjmowania niczego za darmo. Sam jej tak przestrzegał, że żyjąc wśród ludzi kierujących się wręcz odmiennymi poglądami, umarł nie zostawiwszy córce ani grosza długu, lecz również ani grosza majątku. Na przyjmowanie czegokolwiek od ciotki, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy interesy Szermanów stały znacznie gorzej, nie zgodziłaby się za żadne skarby. Zresztą jest człowiekiem samodzielnym, zarabia na siebie dość, a będzie po miesiącu próby zarabiała jeszcze więcej i nie ma żadnej racji do brania jałmużny. Argumenty te miała sposobność wytoczyć przed ciotką dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy pani Grażyna wróciła z posiedzenia i była zbyt zmęczona, by podejmować spór. Zgodziła się przyjmować od Anny sto dwadzieścia złotych za utrzymanie, pokój i tak stał pusty, więc nie mogła go wciągnąć do rachunku. Natomiast już przy rozstaniu przed udaniem się na spoczynek wystąpiła z pretensjami: dlaczego Anna szukając posady w Warszawie nie zwróciła się do niej ani do Kubusia, tylko do ludzi obcych? – Ależ ciociu – broniła się Anna – ja starałam się o posadę w poznańskiej filii "Mundusu", a tutaj otrzymałam ją niespodziewanie dla siebie samej. Poza tym wiem dobrze, jak trudno jest teraz we wszystkich przedsiębiorstwach, i nie chciałam się narzucać. Nie powiedziała tego, co myślała. Już kiedyś, gdy Karol bąknął coś na temat fabryk, w których jej kuzyn, Jakub Szerman ma większość udziałów, a zatem wpływ decydujący przy obsadzie personelu, powiedziała mu, że mogłaby u Kuby dostać albo przynoszącą grosze posadkę urzędniczki, albo synekurę. Pierwsze byłoby równie nie do przyjęcia, jak i drugie. Inna rzecz w "Mundusie". Tu dano jej nie posadę, lecz stanowisko, na którym będzie mogła wykazać swoją pożyteczność dla firmy. Nie miała wprawdzie zbyt wygórowanego mniemania o swoich zdolnościach i jeżeli nie spała przez całą prawie noc, to głównie dlatego, że niepokoiła się, czy potrafi szybko zaznajomić się z nową pracą, czy da sobie radę, lecz nie wątpiła, że będzie pilną, pracowitą kierowniczką działu, którego zakres nie był przecie jej obcy. Przyszła nazajutrz do biura bardzo wcześnie. Interesantów jeszcze nie było, przez otwarte górne okna sali wlewało się świeże powietrze ranka i świeży, nie męczący hałas ulicy. Wewnątrz oszklony kontuar, biegnący dokoła sali, lśnił wypoliturowanym jasnym drzewem i połyskami grubych, idealnie przezroczystych tafli szkła. Za nim tu i ówdzie stały niewielkie grupki urzędniczek, rozmawiających wesoło. Większość z nich była już w granatowych kitlach biurowych, spod których wyglądały śnieżnobiałe kołnierzyki bluzek. Nie znała żadnej z nich, lecz czuła do wszystkich jakiś świeży i jasny przypływ życzliwości, jak kiedyś do koleżanek w gimnazjum. Do boksu przeznaczonego dla niej przechodziło się lewą stroną wzdłuż okienek działu turystycznego. Anna zauważyła, że wszyscy przyglądają się jej z zaciekawieniem i wzrokiem badawczym. Widocznie wiadomość o zaangażowaniu jej rozeszła się już w biurze. Komitkiewicza jeszcze nie było. Zdjęła kapelusz i zaczęła przeglądać prospekty wycieczek organizowanych przez "Mundus". Było tego bardzo dużo: czterodniowa do Wiednia, dwutygodniowa do Rumunii, weekend w Białowieży... – Witam panią – w otwartych drzwiach stał Komitkiewicz, uśmiechnięty i jeszcze bardziej elegancki niż wczoraj, w białych spodniach i w marynarce koloru śmietanki. – Mamy dziś śliczny dzień. Z pani wczesny ptaszek. Witam panią... Czy nie zaglądał tu pan Minz? – Nie, jestem tu co prawda od kilku minut... – To świetnie. Dyrektor będzie do pani zaglądał często, a dziś ma przyjść specjalnie, gdyż osobiście pragnie przedstawić pani personel. – Może... może to jest niepotrzebne – uśmiechnęła się niezdecydowanie. – Konieczne, proszę pani. – Jeśli próba nie powiedzie się... Pan przecie wie, że przyjęta zostałam na próbny miesiąc? Komitkiewicz zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką, który równie dobrze mógł oznaczać jego przeświadczenie o zbędności próby, jak i to, że go w gruncie rzeczy "Mundus" już nic nie obchodzi. Otworzył swoje biurko, szafę, położył przy kałamarzu zegarek i od niechcenia zapytał: – Ciekaw jestem, jakie warunki zaproponowano pani? Proszę mi wierzyć, że zatrzymam to przy sobie. Zresztą, jeżeli pani woli nie mówić... – Ależ owszem, nie widzę powodów do robienia z tego tajemnicy: trzysta pięćdziesiąt złotych. – I pani się zgodziła? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Na czas próby. – To i tak bardzo mało. Widzi pani, ja nie mam żadnych szczególnych obowiązków lojalności wobec pana Minza, poza tym nie uważam, by prawda miała być sprzeczna z etyką ustępującego pracownika... Ja otrzymywałem tysiąc dwieście, zrezygnowałem zaś z posady, gdy zaproponowano mi obniżkę do ośmiuset. Myślę zatem, że osiemset powinno być tym minimum, na które pani może się zgodzić. Mówię to dlatego, że praca ta jest bez kwestii warta przynajmniej tyle. Nie patrzył na nią, wyraźnie unikając jej spojrzenia, była jednak pewna, że mówi to nie przez niechęć do firmy i że mówi szczerze. – Bardzo panu dziękuję – powiedziała po prostu – i naprawdę niewypowiedzianie mi przykro, że... zajmuję to miejsce. – Och, ja i tak musiałem ustąpić. Mam budżet, który nie da się zmieścić w ośmiuset złotych... Rozkładając papiery i teczki z korespondencją, zaczął mówić o sobie. Ma liczną rodzinę, brata inwalidę, teścia, żonę, dwóch chłopców w gimnazjum i trzeciego w domu, a przy tym choruje na ambicję utrzymania mniej więcej kulturalnego trybu życia. W ramach tysiąca miesięcznie wszystko to może dałoby się jeszcze zmieścić. Obecnie mógłby wprawdzie otrzymać znacznie więcej na Śląsku, ale zgodzi się na to tylko w ostateczności, gdyż musiałby rozstać się z rodziną, a tego za wszelką cenę pragnąłby uniknąć. Może jeszcze znajdzie się coś odpowiedniego w Warszawie. – A żona pańska nie pracuje? – zapytała Anna. – Żona?... O tak. Dużo pracuje. Prowadzenie domu i wychowywanie dzieci to przecie ciężka praca. Powiedział to z naciskiem i takim tonem, jakby oczekiwał opozycji. Anna jednak nic nie odpowiedziała. Zresztą w tejże niemal chwili otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł dyrektor Minz. Przywitał się i powiedział: – Proszę panią, przedstawię jej pracowników. Wyszli z boksu. Przy każdym biurku Minz zatrzymywał się i wymieniając nazwisko pracownika, mówił: – Pani Leszczowa obejmuje kierownictwo tego działu. Proszę teraz poinformować ją o rodzaju swoich tu obowiązków. Były to przeważnie młode panny i mężatki, jeden starszy mężczyzna z potężną łysiną i dwaj młodzi. Na Annę wszyscy patrzyli z odrobiną ukrywanej niechęci. Widocznie żałowali Komitkiewicza. Wśród pracowniczek Annie bardzo się podobała panna Kostanecka, śliczna blondyneczka o słodkich niebieskich oczach i ujmujących manierach. Zauważyła ją już wczoraj i słyszała, że wołano nań zabawnym imieniem "Buba". Panna Buba, jak się obecnie okazało, zajmowała się przyjmowaniem zapisów na wycieczki krajowe. Po prezentacji Minz wrócił do siebie, a Komitkiewicz zaczął zaznajamiać Annę z treścią i techniką roboty. Mówił tak zwięźle, tak przejrzyście i tak inteligentnie, że rozumiała wszystko i od razu orientowała się w każdej kwestii. W tym czasie raz po raz ktoś wpadał do boksu: chodziło o rozstrzygnięcie, o decyzję, o wskazówkę czy podpis i Komitkiewicz przy każdej takiej sprawie tłumaczył Annie, na czym to polega i dlaczego należy postąpić tak, a nie inaczej. Zresztą typ spraw nie odbiegał zbytnio od tych, z jakimi miała dawniej do czynienia w Ajencji Turystycznej, tylko skala była tu znacznie większa. Podczas przerwy obiadowej, jadąc na Polną, była w wyśmienitym usposobieniu. Teraz już nie miała żadnych obaw; nie święci garnki lepią, a ona za kilka dni będzie się czuła w "Mundusie" jak u siebie w domu. Już dzisiaj zauważyła pewien błąd w trasie wycieczki do jezior augustowskich. Nie wzięto pod uwagę letniego rozkładu jazdy, w którym był osobowy direct do Suwałk. Pamiętała to jeszcze z dawnej praktyki. W ogóle pamięć miała doskonałą, aż może za dobrą. Pamiętała setki numerów telefonicznych, adresów, dat, nazwisk, które były już od dawna niepotrzebne i stanowiły tylko balast. W domu zastała piekło. Żermena robiła awanturę mężowi o jakiś nie zapłacony rachunek. Kubuś czerwony z irytacji płaczliwym głosem dowodził, że nie może być Duchem Świętym i pamiętać o wszystkich wydatkach, jakie jej spodoba się zrobić, że właściwie nie widział jej od trzech dni wcale i w ogóle niech sobie Żermena nie myśli, że on ma drukarnię banknotów. Argumenty te, jakkolwiek niewątpliwie ważkie, nie skutkowały z tej prostej racji, że przeciwna strona w tymże dokładnie czasie przytaczała swoje i ta synchronizacja argumentów stwarzała tak pełną harmonię dźwięków, że o wyodrębnieniu któregokolwiek nie było co myśleć. Dlatego też Anna po kilkakrotnej próbie zrezygnowała i poszła do jadalni. Ponieważ ciotki Grażyny nie było, a Żermena z Kubusiem nie przerywali dyskusji, Anna zaraz po obiedzie siadła do napisania listu. Musiała z kimś podzielić się swoją radością, że zaczyna aklimatyzować się w "Mundusie" i że prawdopodobnie dostanie znacznie wyższą gażę. Zabrała się do pisania z entuzjazmem i może właśnie dlatego, gdy skończyła, list wydał się jej egzaltowany, nienaturalny i w ogóle nie nadający się do wysłania. Karol gotów by pomyśleć, że cieszy się z zainstalowania się w Warszawie, że zobojętniała dla niego i dla Lituni. Swoją drogą należałoby się to Karolowi. Ani jednym słowem nie wyraził zmartwienia z powodu tej posady. Taki na przykład Komitkiewicz nie używa patetycznych słów, gdy mówi o swojej żonie, a jednak robi wszystko, by się z nią nie rozstawać. Anna rozerwała list i wrzuciła do kosza. Przyszło jej na myśl, że wieczorem po biurze mogłaby odszukać którąś z dawnych koleżanek. Wprawdzie stosunki z nimi zanikły z czasem zupełnie i każda żyje swoim własnym, nowym i obcym dla Anny życiem, ale przecież mogą znowu zbliżyć się. Tuśka Lipińska wyszła za Mariana Majera i mieszka w Warszawie. Wojdyłłowa pewno jeszcze na wieś nie wyjechała... Nawet wypadałoby ją odwiedzić. Nagle przypomniała sobie Wandę: jakże mogła nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej! Właściwie Wanda była jeszcze jedyną istotą, która najdłużej o Annie pamiętała, najdłużej pisywała do niej. Tak, i Wanda na pewno ucieszy się, że Anna otrzymała posadę w Warszawie i że będą mogły widywać się często, bardzo często! Na szczęście telefon był już włączony i natychmiast zadzwoniła do Wandy. W słuchawce odezwał się gruby głos jej męża. – Dzień dobry panu, tu mówi Anna. – Anna? Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem. – To brzydko, panie Stanisławie. Ja pana od razu poznałam. Anna Leszczowa. – A – ożywił się głos – dzień dobry pani. Kiedy pani przyjechała? Tak się złożyło, że byli ze sobą na pan i pani, chociaż lubili się bardzo. Zresztą Stanisław z całą rodziną żony utrzymywał stosunki chłodne, a raczej nie utrzymywał ich wcale. Anna przez wzgląd na ciotkę Grażynę, która nie mogła darować sobie małżeństwa z synem stróża, również nie zbliżała się zbytnio ze Stanisławem, do którego czuła bliżej nie uzasadnioną sympatię i którego trochę się bała z powodu jego kanciastego sposobu bycia i dosadnych wyrażeń. Teraz jednak Stanisław usposobiony był najlepiej, gdyż nie tylko nie powiedział Annie nic przykrego, lecz nawet o Wandzie mówił bez zwykłej zjadliwości, chociaż miał pretekst po temu, gdyż Wanda przebywała właśnie w redakcji. – Jeżeli zadzwoni pani o szóstej, to złapie ją pani w domu. A i ja chciałbym panią widzieć. Teraz do widzenia, bo spieszę. – Odwiedzę was wkrótce. Do widzenia, panie Stanisławie – odpowiedziała Anna i położyła słuchawkę. Po drodze do biura rozmyślała nad tym, że właściwie nie ma sensu odsuwać się od Stanisława. Minęło już tyle lat od ich ślubu, on bynajmniej nie okazał się takim chamem, za jakiego uważała go ciotka Grażyna, a nawet uchodzi podobno za jednego z wybitniejszych bakteriologów w Polsce. Anna nawet czytała w gazetach, że odkrył jakiegoś nowego bakcyla i że zdobył tym wielką sławę w nauce. Człowiek tak wykształcony, posiadający tyle wiedzy i taki charakter nie zasługuje na to, by jedynie z racji jego pochodzenia unikać go i uważać za coś niższego. Wprawdzie mógłby nabrać obejścia ludzi kulturalnych ale skoro nie chce czy nie umie, trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Podczas przerwy obiadowej biuro "Mundusu" nie było zamykane, gdyż co dzień inna partia pracowników miała swój dyżur. Jedynie szefowie nie podlegali tym obowiązkom. Dlatego też po powrocie Anna zastała gruby plik spraw, które nagromadziły się w oczekiwaniu podpisu. Wkrótce przyszedł Komitkiewicz i zajęli się znowu robotą. Przygotowywała się właśnie wielka wycieczka do Włoch i południowej Francji, w związku z czym było moc korespondencji z hotelami, pensjonatami, biurami turystycznymi, przedsiębiorstwami wynajmu autobusów itp. Anna miała możność przekonać się, że wszystko tu będzie zostawione jej decyzji. Minzowi przedstawia się tylko ogólną kalkulację, a zatem całą odpowiedzialność za rentowność, przebieg i rezultaty wycieczek ponosi kierownik działu, to znaczy ona. Od niej zależy, czy na przykład skierować wycieczkę drogą lądową, czy wysłać ją z Genui okrętem do Marsylii. Co wygodniejsze? Co tańsze? Co więcej przyjemności sprawi turystom? Przed samą szóstą Komitkiewicz musiał wyjść na konferencję do dyrekcji kolejowej i Anna miała po raz pierwszy załatwić samodzielnie kilka kwestii dotyczących wycieczek krajowych. Do boksu weszła swoim bardzo wdzięcznym, jakby tanecznym krokiem ta śliczna blondyneczka, która Annie tak się podobała, i położyła przed nią otwartą teczkę ruchem takim, jakby częstowała ją czekoladkami z bombonierki. Buzię miała przy tym uśmiechniętą i oczy wyrażające wielką ochotę do pogawędki. Mogła mieć dwadzieścia dwa, najwyżej dwadzieścia cztery lata i musiała pochodzić z dobrego domu. Anna przeglądając papiery usiłowała przypomnieć sobie, gdzie spotykała się już z nazwiskiem Kostanecka... Panna Kostanecka miała prawie dziecinny charakter pisma, wystylizowanego okrągło, jak u wszystkich wychowanek klasztoru Urszulanek, bardzo delikatne i wypielęgnowane ręce i używała jakichś wykwintnych perfum nieco za obficie. Może właśnie dlatego, a może dla podkreślenia swego zwierzchnictwa i utemperowania zbyt swobodnie zachowującej się podwładnej, Anna powiedziała surowo: – W zestawieniu zrobiła pani dwa błędy: Kościerzyna pisze się przez rz, a Hrubieszów przez samo H. – Mój Boże! A tego nie można poprawić? – Nie. Proszę przepisać. – Całą listę? W głosie panny Kostaneckiej zabrzmiała rozpacz. – No dobrze – ulitowała się Anna – niech pani wytrze te dwa słowa gumką i wpisze je zgodnie z ortografią. W gruncie rzeczy nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Zestawienia służyły wyłącznie do użytku wewnątrz działu i nawet do rąk Minza nie dochodziły. Panna Buba nie odchodząc od biurka, bezceremonialnie wzięła leżącą w rynience do obsadek gumkę i trzymając ją w dwóch starannie wymanikiurowanych paluszkach, zaczęła wycierać. – Jest zanadto rozpuszczona – pomyślała Anna i pomyślała jeszcze, że to nic dziwnego. Wzięła słuchawkę i wymieniła numer Wandy. I tym razem jednak nie zastała jej w domu, dowiedziała się natomiast od służącej, że pani jest w Klubie Literackim i prosiła tam kierować telefony. Szybko odszukała w katalogu numer i zadzwoniła: – Czy zastałam panią Szczedroniową? – Owszem, w tej chwili poproszę – odpowiedział jakiś głos. Panna Buba przerwała wycieranie błędów i podniosła na Annę roziskrzone oczy: – Pani Szczedroniowa? To ta sławna literatka? Pani zna ją osobiście?... Anna nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdyż właśnie w słuchawce odezwała się Wanda. – No, nareszcie cię złapałam – zawołała Anna – już drugi dzień jestem w Warszawie. Nie mówił ci Stanisław, że dzwoniłam? – Jak się masz, Anko, owszem mówił. Szalenie chciałabym cię zobaczyć. Czy na długo przyjechałaś? Głos Wandy zmienił się prawie do niepoznania: mówiła bardzo wolno, cicho i cedząc wyrazy, jak mówią ludzie chorzy lub bardzo zmęczeni. Zastanowiłoby to Annę, gdyby nie była przyzwyczajona do podobnych objawów u kuzynki. Pokrótce powiedziała jej, że przenosi się do Warszawy i że zamieszkała u jej matki w swoim dawnym pokoju. Umówiły się na wieczór u Wandy i Anna położyła słuchawkę. – Pani zna tak dobrze Wandę Szczedroniową – zawołała panna Buba – droga, kochana pani, jak ja strasznie byłabym pani wdzięczna!... Gdyby pani tylko zechciała! – O co pani chodzi? – Pani nie ma pojęcia, jak bardzo pragnęłabym być jej przedstawiona! Czy pani ją od dawna zna? – To moja cioteczna siostra. – Ach! Mój Boże! – A dlaczego pani chce ją poznać? – z zaciekawieniem zapytała Anna. – Właściwie... Ja mam przyjaciółkę... Otóż ona i ja, i jeszcze jedna koleżanka szkolna strasznie chciałybyśmy poznać panią Szczedroniową. Jola, ta moja przyjaciółka, mówi, że to najmądrzejsza i najdzielniejsza kobieta na świecie, że ona pierwsza z kobiet śmiało postawiła... – Panno... Bubo – przerwała Anna – pomówię o tym z panią innym razem. Teraz są godziny biurowe. Panna trochę się speszyła, ponieważ jednak w tej właśnie chwili wszedł Komitkiewicz, porozumiewawczo skinęła głową, zebrała swoje papiery i wyszła. Komitkiewicz rzucił wprawnym okiem na biurko. – Gumka była w robocie? – zaśmiał się. – Ale pan jest spostrzegawczy! – zdziwiła się Anna. – Nie, tylko z panną Bubą jest zawsze ta sama historia: robi moc błędów ortograficznych. Razu pewnego napisała wschód przez h, u i t. Wshut! I to na pokwitowaniu wystawionym profesorowi Leszkowskiemu, temu poloniście. Awantura oparła się wówczas aż o Minza. – Że też nie wydalono tej małej... – Ma protekcję, na której nam zależy. Zresztą zarabia u nas tylko sto czterdzieści miesięcznie. – I to jej wystarcza? – Na szpilki. Ma podobno zamożnych rodziców. W "Mundusie" nie ona jedna jest w takiej sytuacji, a w Warszawie naliczy się podobnych panieneczek kilka tysięcy. Zarabiają na perfumy, puder i kredki do ust. Komitkiewicz powiedział to tonem lekkim, lecz Anna odczuła intencję i odpowiedziała: – Tak, mężczyźni wydawaliby taką pensję na papierosy i krawaty. – Nie, proszę pani, Mężczyźni otrzymywaliby większą, która starczyłaby na utrzymanie rodziny. – Pan jest przeciwnikiem pracy kobiet? Komitkiewicz wzruszył ramionami. – Bynajmniej, proszę pani. Ale widzi pani, jeżeli na rynku, gdzie dotychczas jest dobry towar, zjawia się tandeta znacznie tańsza, która zamula ten rynek, producenci dobrego towaru muszą zbankrutować, a rynek obniża się. – Jeżeli tańszy towar jest tandetą – podkreśliła Anna. – To już zostawiam pani własnemu sądowi. Annie zrobiło się przykro. Po układnym i takim miłym człowieku nie spodziewała się czegoś podobnego. Oczywiście Komitkiewicz był rozgoryczony swoim wyjściem z posady i ostrze jego niedorzecznych uwag skierowane było do niej. Niedorzecznych! Naturalnie, że niedorzecznych! Że taka Buba pisze z błędami, to żaden dowód. Mężczyźni też robią błędy. W ogóle nie wiadomo dlaczego kobietom płaci się mniej. Taki rozsądny człowiek, jak Komitkiewicz, sam na pewno jest tegoż zdania, a tylko traktuje rzecz całą w taki sposób pod wpływem osobistego rozgoryczenia: kobieta zamula rynek pracy – bo przecież to chciał powiedzieć! – Jest pan niesprawiedliwy – odezwała się spokojnie – nie wszystkie kobiety pracują na puder. Tysiące ich bez pracy nie miałyby kawałka chleba. – Miałyby, zapewniam panią, że miałyby. – Skąd? – Od mężczyzny. Od ojca, od brata, męża. – Ale oni też nie mają, też zarabiają bardzo mało i nie stać ich na utrzymanie rodziny. – Rzeczywiście – zaśmiał się Komitkiewicz – i cóż w tym dziwnego? Wejście na rynek ozdobnej tandety zdeprecjonowało jego pracę. To jest główna przyczyna bezrobocia, a nie żadna nadprodukcja. Właśnie to. Przed wielką wojną pracowali mężczyźni. Teraz przybyło kilkadziesiąt milionów konkurencji, kilkadziesiąt milionów kobiet – i wszyscy nie mają z czego żyć. Rynek pracy powiększył się o kilkanaście procent, a podaż pracy zwiększyła się dwukrotnie. Samodzielnych konsumentów jest dwa razy więcej, ale ich wartość spadła i stąd cały kryzys. Póki ta bezpłodna konkurencja między mężczyzną a kobietą nie ustanie, póty będzie źle i coraz gorzej. Anna była do głębi wzburzona. Więc on to, że ona z własnej woli, nie mając żadnego obowiązku w tym względzie, ratuje swego męża, zapracowuje się, by utrzymać dom, on to nazywa bezpłodną konkurencją. Jakąż miała ochotę wyszydzić go, wykpić, rzucić mu w twarz jego niski, osobisty stosunek do sprawy! Z trudem opanowała się i powiedziała: – Więc czemuż ludzie tego nie zmienią? Wyrzucić z pracy kilkadziesiąt milionów kobiet! Niech umierają z głodu!... Oczywiście pracodawcy i wówczas nie podwyższą zarobków mężczyznom. Zresztą pracodawcami przeważnie są właśnie mężczyźni. Niechże ich pan zaagituje! Komitkiewicz zmarszczył brwi. – Ja nie jestem reformatorem społecznym. – Aha! Sądziłam, że pan na wszystko ma pod ręką nie tylko diagnozę, lecz i środki zaradcze, uniwersalne lekarstwa! Przygryzła wargi i nie wytrzymała. – A jeżeli o mnie chodzi, to niefortunnie pan trafił, że pije pan do mnie, bo... właśnie ja mam takiego męża, który nie jest w stanie zarobić na utrzymanie rodziny, i gdyby nie moja praca, ta rodzina umarłaby z głodu!... Głos Annie zadrżał. Wyobraźnia podsunęła jej potworny widok jej rodziny, to znaczy najdroższej kruszynki Lituni, wychudzonej i sinej z głodu, błagającej o kawałek chleba w podartej sukieneczce, tej różowej w kwiatki z białym plisowanym kołnierzykiem. Pod rzęsami zakręciły się łzy i Anna odwróciła głowę. – Ja przepraszam – odezwał się zażenowany Komitkiewicz. – Ja bynajmniej o pani nie mówiłem. Niechże pani nie bierze mi tego za złe. – To nieładnie – przerywanym głosem odpowiedziała Anna – nieładnie z pańskiej strony... Nie spodziewałam się, że pan w ten sposób sprawę postawi... – Ależ we wszystkim, o czym mówiliśmy, nie było najmniejszej aluzji osobistej! Daję pani słowo, że wypowiadałem tylko swe ogólne poglądy na kwestię. Nie dotyczyło to nie tylko pani, ale również i panny Buby. Chodzi o zasadę... No, proszę panią w każdym razie o przebaczenie. Wyciągnął rękę tak szczerym ruchem, że Anna nie mogła mu odmówić swojej, jednakże w głębi serca zachowała doń żal. Komitkiewicz miał włosy rudawe, a Żermena była zdania, że rudym nigdy wierzyć nie można. Prawdopodobnie Żermena ma rację, a Komitkiewicza należy wystrzegać się i nawet jego objaśnienia bacznie sprawdzać, gdyż nie jest wykluczone, że umyślnie tak poinformuje swoją następczynię, by się skompromitowała. Co zaś dotyczy Buby Kostaneckiej, Anna postanowiła wziąć ją w szczególniejszą opiekę. Szczedroniowie mieszkali przy Okólniku. Anna, nie mając z chwilą zamknięcia biura nic lepszego do roboty, poszła wprost do nich, chociaż umówiła się z Wandą na ósmą. Drzwi otworzył sam Stanisław. – A, jak się pani miewa – zawołał, wyciągając do niej obie ręce – jeszcze pani wyładniała? To już zupełnie nieprzyzwoite! – A pan zbrzydł – zaśmiała się. – Wandy oczywiście jeszcze nie ma. – Na szczęście! – O? – Mówię, na szczęście, bo będę miał czas z panią pogadać – otworzył drzwi z prawej strony i wskazał je Annie. – Chodźmy tymczasem do mnie. Jest tu niezbyt elegancko, ale tylko tu czuję się możliwie. Reszta mieszkania to panopticum idiotyzmów Wandy. Chce pani zobaczyć? – Ależ widziałam to – zaśmiała się. – Meble kubistyczne, lustra i sztuczne kwiaty. – Co? – zdziwił się Stanisław. – Ach, prawda, pani była u nas przed trzema laty. Otóż śladu z tego świństwa nie zostało. Teraz jest, proszę uważać, "przestrzeń nieabsorbująca". Wytrzeszczył oczy i z komiczną irytacją powtórzył tajemniczym szeptem: – Przestrzeń nieabsorbująca! – Cóż to takiego? – Nic. – Jak to nic? – Kompletnie nic. Niech pani zobaczy. Przeszli przez trzy pokoje, w których prawie nie było mebli, a ściany, sufity i podłogi utrzymane były w jednakowym bladoszarym kolorze, jak i bardzo nieliczne sprzęty. Grube, ciężkie zasłony na oknach i suknem wysłane podłogi sprawiały wrażenie poczekalni w rozgłośni radiowej, brakowało tylko tabliczek z napisem: "Zachować ciszę". – To jest przestrzeń nieabsorbująca. Nie absorbuje niczego oprócz kurzu. Kurzu zaś ani trzepać, ani wysysać odkurzaczem nie wolno: kurz bowiem daje "patynę trwania". Rozumie pani? Patyna trwania! W jednym miligramie tej patyny trwania znalazłem przeszło dwieście gatunków bakterii, z czego dwanaście chorobotwórczych. – A dlaczego nazywa się to przestrzenią... jakże?... – Nieabsorbującą?... Bo nie absorbuje uwagi. Intelekt ma możność życia samoistnego i odgraniczenia się od zjawisk zewnętrznych. Chodźmy do ciężkiego diabła, to znaczy do mnie, bo dłużej tu nie wytrzymam. W pokoju Szczedronia, urządzonym biedermeierowskim mahoniem, było jasno, tym jaśniej, że niezależnie od pozbawionego firanek weneckiego okna paliło się kilka mocnych żarówek nad wielkim stołem, gdzie w nieładzie ustawione były różne butelki, mikroskopy, niklowe przybory i probówki z białymi czubami waty, uszeregowane w drewnianych podstawkach, jak rury organów. Poza tym wszędzie rozrzucone były książki, części garderoby, papiery, niedopałki i różne inne przedmioty w zupełnym nieładzie. – O, widzę, że pan się wyemancypował – powiedziała Anna. – Że mam tu kawałeczek laboratorium? Tak? – Więc Wanda już się nie boi zarazków? – Mam tu tylko najmniej szkodliwe. Musiała zgodzić się na to, gdyż zbyt często musiałbym latać do kliniki. Niektóre z tych bydlątek wymagają codziennej obserwacji. Tak. Pali pani? Podał jej papierośnicę, a gdy odmownie potrząsnęła głową, powiedział: – To dobrze. W ogóle ten Leszcz miał diabelne szczęście, że trafił na taką kobietę, jak pani... – Niech pan nie mówi komplementów – zgromiła go – to nie w pańskim stylu. Nie licują one z tymi grubymi okularami ani z czcigodną bródką. – Ani z piegami na nosie, proszę dodać. To prawda, ale komplementy odnoszą się nie do mojej bródki, tylko do tych jasnych oczu i tych kasztanowatych włosów. Jak to dobrze, że pani ich ani nie obcięła, ani utleniła. Pani jest piękna. – O! – Wie pani, gdy jeszcze biegałem boso po podwórzu kamienicy, w której mój ojciec był stróżem, dano mi razu pewnego do odniesienia grubą niemiecką książkę. Był to atlas anatomiczny. Otóż w nim znajdowała się wielka tablica kolorowa, wyobrażająca nagą kobietę. By nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, pod spodem znajdował się podpis: "Das Weib". To było pierwsze słowo niemieckie, jakie poznałem. Kobiecie otwierał się brzuch, klatka piersiowa i czaszka, ale gdy wszystko było złożone, od kobiety tej nie mogłem oderwać oczu. Dziś wiem, że stanowiła ona zasadniczy anatomiczny typ kobiety, ale niech pani weźmie pod uwagę, że była to pierwsza kobieta, jaką widziałem nago, i pierwsza, w której się zakochałem. – Ileż pan miał wówczas lat? – zapytała tonem, któremu usiłowała nadać zgorszone brzmienie. – Coś około trzynastu – odpowiedział po namyśle Szczedroń – ale to nie ma żadnego związku z tym, co mam pani wyznać. – Aż wyznać? – zaśmiała się. – Nie "aż" ani "tylko". Po prostu wyznać. Ile razy później widziałem panią czy myślałem o pani, zawsze gdzieś, w środku, obraz pani identyfikował się we mnie z tamtą, z moją miłością z atlasu anatomicznego. Pani bowiem nie tylko jest do niej podobna, lecz zdaje mi się, że ma to samo znaczenie. – Nie winszuję sobie – Anna poczuła się z lekka obrażoną tym porównaniem – standardowy typ kobiety! Taki wzorek, jak musi wyglądać zdrowy typ samicy gatunku homo sapiens! – Właśnie – odetchnął Szczedroń z ukontentowaniem i zdjął szkła z nosa ruchem spełnionego obowiązku. – Kobieta anatomiczna. Annie, ku jej własnemu zdziwieniu, sprawiło to przyjemność. W tym, co powiedział Stanisław, wyczuwała leżący gdzieś na dnie, jakoby podstawowy tytuł do zadowolenia z siebie. Gdyby tego rodzaju komplement spotkał ją nie od Szczedronia, którego nigdy nie można było posądzić o płytkość i o trywialność, uważałaby się za śmiertelnie obrażoną. Ten brzydki mężczyzna z nieproporcjonalnie dużą głową, wąskimi ramionami i ogromnymi rękami lepiej by jednak zrobił, nie stawiając kwestii człowieka tak anatomicznie czy eugenicznie. – Dziękuję panu – potrząsnęła głową. – Zatem widzi pan we mnie jedynie typowy okaz. To jest wprost niegrzeczne. Zatem nie ma we mnie nic oryginalnego, żadnej indywidualności? To jest impertynencja. Nie dla każdego szczytem marzeń jest stanowienie szablonu anatomicznego. Szczedroń zaśmiał się krótko i zjadliwie. – Niepotrzebny przytyk, droga szwagierko. – To żaden przytyk – zarumieniła się Anna. – Mniejsza o to. Chciałbym zapytać: czy naprawdę zdaje się pani, że szczytem marzeń jest indywidualność, oryginalność?... Do stu diabłów, czy pani nie widzi, że to mania powszechna, że to bzik zbiorowy! Właśnie pani z okrągłymi biodrami, z piersiami, które nie są organem szczątkowym, z tą budową ciała idealnie proporcjonalną, pani powinna i wewnątrz wszystko mieć w równie idealnej harmonii. Indywidualność jest swego rodzaju zwyrodnieniem. Moim zaś zdaniem, o ile mogłem sobie o pani wyrobić trafny sąd, w jej psychice musi panować takaż równowaga elementów, jak i w fizycznej części pani istoty. I to ma być obelga?... Nie, proszę pani, gdyby wszystkie kobiety były bardziej anatomicznie prawidłowe, nie mielibyśmy tylu wariatek indywidualności, emanujących swoją pustkę w przestrzeniach nieabsorbujących. Rozumie mnie pani? – Mówi przez pana gorycz. – Gorycz? – zerwał się Szczedroń. – Jakże można być tak nieinteligentną!... Ja przepraszam panią, ale co to ma do goryczy? To jest teoria najbardziej ogólna, dlaczego chce pani przypiąć ją do mnie! Anna przygryzła wargi. – Wystarcza mi moja mała inteligencja do stwierdzenia, że wszystko to, co pan mówi, to porachunki z Wandą, to właśnie gorycz, że ona jest indywidualnością. – Cha... Cha... Cha... – Śmiech nie jest argumentem – powiedziała z ironią. – Boli pana fakt, że Wanda jest kimś, że zajmuje wybitną pozycję w życiu, że ma sławę. Tak, panie Stanisławie, przyzna pan, że jest to zwykła zawiść. Tak, zawiść. O niej wiedzą wszyscy, o panu tylko garstka ludzi, zajmująca się bakteriologią. I to bardzo brzydko, że nie umie pan swojej zazdrości ukryć. Szczedroń stał odwrócony do niej plecami. Widziała tylko jego wielką niezgrabną rękę, nabrzmiałą węzłami żył i kurczowo zaciskającą się na poręczy krzesła. Stanowczo była dlań zbyt bezwzględna. Nie należało tego mówić temu dobremu i nieszczęśliwemu człowiekowi. Anna miała teraz żal do siebie za wyrządzoną mu krzywdę. Była przekonana, że dotknęła najboleśniejszej jego strony, że postąpiła niesłusznie. Stanisław będzie ją uważał za okrutnicę. A przecież sam ją sprowokował, sam sobie winien. On zawsze taki. Bo na przykład wścieka się na Wandę, a przecież wiedział, z kim się żeni. – Po cóż pan właśnie z Wandą się ożenił? – zapytała podrażnionym tonem. Szczedroń chrząknął przestąpił z nogi na nogę i nie odwracając się odpowiedział: – Bo ją kochałem. – Ale teraz, gdy przestał pan kochać, nie powinien pan tego demonstrować nawet przede mną. To jest pańska sprawa, kwestia pańskiego poczucia konsekwencji i odpowiedzialności. – Myli się pani – cicho zaprzeczył Szczedroń – nie przestałem. Kocham Wandę dziś jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy. Zapanowało milczenie. Anna nie spodziewała się tego i była zdumiona. Cóż zatem znaczyły jego rozpływania się nad kobietą anatomiczną?... Oto słynna męska logika! Zatem był nieszczery. Ona, Anna, jest według niego arcydziełem kobiety, lecz kochać należy, nawet według niego, typy zdegenerowane. On sam w ogóle nie wie, czego chce. Właśnie powinna schudnąć. Ma zanadto okrągłe biodra i za duże piersi, a co dotyczy psychiki, to wcale nie znaczy, by ktoś dobrze zbudowany musiał koniecznie należeć do natur przeciętnych, by miał być pozbawiony bogatego życia wewnętrznego... On nawet nie wyobraża sobie, ile ona myśli o różnych rzeczach, o najpoważniejszych i najmądrzejszych rzeczach, i ile ma przeżyć. Na pewno pod tym względem nie stoi niżej od Wandy i także nie jest mniej od niej wykształcona. Nawet więcej. A że Wanda pisuje, że ubiera się ekscentrycznie i ma różne dziwactwa, to żaden tytuł do wyższości. W istocie czym jest Wanda? Chimeryczność usposobienia i błyskotliwy umysł, a poza tym ma za krótkie nogi. Szczedroń palił papierosa i nerwowo gładził swą wypłowiałą bródkę, której szpic był cokolwiek zbakierowany na lewo. Jak Wanda mogła wyjść za mąż za niego? – myślała Anna. – Co w nim znalazła pociągającego?... Oczywiście to człowiek wartościowy. Wszyscy tak mówią, ale wówczas nie można było tego przewidzieć, tym bardziej, że Wanda znała go zaledwie tydzień przed owym pamiętnym dniem, kiedy przyprowadziła go na Polną. Dzień ten mocno utkwił w pamięci Anny. Siedzieli właśnie przy obiedzie i ciotka Grażyna po francusku robiła wymówki mężowi za niezłożenie jakiejś wizyty. Zawsze sprawy bardziej intymne załatwiała w języku francuskim, nie wiadomo zresztą dlaczego, bo zarówno Kubuś, jak i Anna znali francuski doskonale, a ówczesny lokaj, stary Leon, był Francuzem z krwi i kości. Byli właśnie przy rybie, gdy przyszła Wanda i przyprowadziła źle ogolonego i jeszcze gorzej ubranego młodego człowieka. – Pozwólcie sobie przedstawić – powiedziała obojętnym tonem – mój narzeczony, pan Stanisław Szczodroń. – Szczedroń – poprawił młody człowiek i bezceremonialnie wyciągnął rękę do przerażonej ciotki Grażyny. Potem przywitał się z resztą towarzystwa i usiadł przy stole. Odezwał się podczas całego obiadu dwa razy. Najpierw Leonowi, który mu podawał półmisek, powiedział, że ryby nie jada, bo wszystkie śmierdzą mułem, a później zapytał, czy kto nie wie, o której odchodzi najbliższy pociąg do Małkini. Wuj Antoni był tak przerażony, że uciekł, zanim podano kawę. Jak się okazało, był dostatecznie przewidujący, gdyż zaraz po obiedzie wybuchła awantura. Szczedroń wziął na talerz pomarańczę, lecz rzuciwszy okiem na zegarek, wstał i oświadczył, że nie może dłużej zostać, bo spieszy się na pociąg, a pomarańczę zje w wagonie. Pożegnał się, wyszedł, zawrócił z przedpokoju, schował pomarańczę do kieszeni i kiwnąwszy głową zniknął za drzwiami. Wówczas pani Grażyna zapytała, kim jest ten człowiek o gminnych manierach, a Wanda najspokojniej odpowiedziała: – Twoim przyszłym zięciem, mamo. – I to wszystko, co o nim zechcesz mi powiedzieć? – Jeżeli cię to interesuje, mamo, mogę udzielić ci jeszcze jednej informacji: jego ojciec pełni funkcję dozorcy domowego w pięknej kamienicy przy placu Grzybowskim. Pani Grażyna wówczas rozpłakała się. Było zaś to czymś tak niezwykłym że nawet Kubuś się przestraszył i powiedziawszy, że to jest skandal, przestał układać pasjans. Pani Grażyna zamknęła się w swoim pokoju, a Wanda przeszło godzinę stała przy oknie i gwizdała dla udowodnienia, że nic to jej nie wzrusza, przy kolacji zaś, kiedy pani Grażyna pokazała się znowu, Wanda wybuchła sama i oświadczyła, że nie widzi powodu do robienia trupiarni (tak powiedziała) z tej racji, że dziewczyna pełnoletnia wybiera sobie takiego męża, jakiego chce, że trzy czwarte zbrodni popełnionych na świecie to zbrodnie rodziców, zatruwających życie dzieciom narzucaniem mężów i żon, że ona, Wanda, postąpiła tak, jak uczyła ją sama mamusia, gdyż wybrała sobie człowieka według jego wartości, a nie z racji jakichś przesądów, a że on jest komunistą, to jeszcze nie żadna tragedia. Oczywiście ta nowa informacja wystarczyła, by matkę wypędzić do jej pokoju. Anna była wówczas zbyt młoda, by wyrobić sobie jakieś zdanie o postępku ciotecznej siostry. To, co odczuwała, było mieszaniną zgorszenia i zachwytu. Wanda zaimponowała jej swoją samodzielnością. To było takie śmiałe, takie nowoczesne. Przecież ostatecznie wybierała męża dla siebie, nie dla rodziny. Szokujące było tylko to pochodzenie Szczedronia. Ojciec Anny kiedyś mówił, że ludzie powinni żenić się we własnej sferze. Ani wyżej, ani niżej, i to nie przez wzgląd na jakieś snobizmy czy uprzedzenia rodowe, ale po prostu dlatego, że trudno w jednej rodzinie zmieścić dwie różne kultury, różne środowiska, różne tradycje i obyczajowości. Ojciec był bardzo mądry, ale w tym wypadku nie miał racji. Z jego opinii wynikało, że na przykład tak inteligentny człowiek, jak Szczedroń, powinien by ożenić się z jaką praczką czy maglarką. Czyż to nie nonsens? – Nie gniewa się pani na mnie? – przerwał jej rozmyślania Szczedroń. – Nie, panie Stanisławie. Nagadałam panu niedorzeczności i to pan raczej powinien by na mnie się obrazić. – Ale ja się nie obrażam – potrząsnął głową. – Taka sobie sprzeczka rodzinna – powiedziała pojednawczo. – O nie, przyjacielska, na to zgoda, ale nie rodzinna. My wcale nie jesteśmy, pani Anko, rodziną. Ja zawsze pozostanę dla was intruzem. Anna poczerwieniała, jakby złapano ją na gorącym uczynku. Jaką ten człowiek musi mieć intuicję. Na pewno odgadł, że ona właśnie o tym myślała. – Z Wandą łączy mnie bardzo niewiele – ciągnął Szczedroń – ja nawet z nią nie stanowimy rodziny. Rodzina to związek chemiczny. Rozumie pani? Związek chemiczny, a my z nią jesteśmy jedynie mieszaniną. Zmieszano nas razem, lecz ona pozostała sobą, a ja sobą. Czysto mechaniczne połączenie. A cóż może łączyć mnie z panią czy z Kubą, czy z panią Grażyną? – I to pan wygłasza takie zacofane poglądy?! – Nie poglądy. Obserwacje. Kiedyś sam tego nie wiedziałem... Proszę tylko nie myśleć, że uważam się za intruza z dołu, który wdrapał się w jakieś górne regiony. Gdzie dół, a gdzie góra, nie decyduje ani to, że mój ojciec zmiatał koński nawóz z ulicy, ani to, że rodzice Wandy nosili jedwabną bieliznę. Tu są całkiem inne kryteria. Po prostu jesteśmy inni. Z innej gliny. – Głupstwa pan mówi – szczerze oburzyła się Anna. – Nie. Zaraz to pani wytłumaczę... Do tłumaczenia jednak nie doszło, gdyż w przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek i Szczedroń zerwał się na równe nogi. – Widzi pani – zaśmiał się – na mnie dzwonek działa jak trąbka na kawaleryjskiego konia. Co to znaczy nałóg dziedziczny. Stróżowskie przyzwyczajenie, które weszło w krew. – Jaki on niedelikatny – pomyślała Anna. – Czy jest Anka? – rozległ się w przedpokoju głos Wandy. – Trochę się spóźniłam. Jednocześnie w uchylonych drzwiach ukazała się jej głowa w białym filcowym kapeluszu. – Jak się miewasz, kochanie. Przepraszam cię za spóźnienie, ale niepodobna było wyjść w środku dyskusji. Tylko chodźmy do mnie, bo to powietrze Szczedronia mnie zabija. Ucałowały się, przy czym Anna zauważyła, że Wanda przestała używać kredki do ust i w ogóle wyglądała naturalniej bez podkreślonych oczu i przyczernionych brwi, chociaż schudła bardzo, wskutek czego jej cera ściemniała, a nos wydłużył się i zaostrzył, za to bardziej jaskrawo wystąpił semicki typ jej urody. Przypominała teraz wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek matkę swego ojca, której portret wisiał dawniej w gabinecie wuja Szermina. Tylko tamta nie miała w swych rysach tego niepokojącego i zastanawiającego wyrazu, który był nieodpartym atutem Wandy. To bodaj najbardziej stanowiło o jej powodzeniu u mężczyzn, chociaż właściwie należało przyznać, że Wanda miała rzadki dar zmieniania się jak kameleon i bajeczną intencję w odnajdywaniu w sobie na zawołanie tych cech, które danemu mężczyźnie najbardziej odpowiadały. Gdy jako młode panny bywały razem, Anna zawsze pozostawać musiała w cieniu sukcesów Wandy. Byli wprawdzie i tacy, u których Anna miała więcej powodzenia, lecz żaden z nich nie mógł obojętnie przejść obok "tej niezwykłej panny". Toteż Wanda nigdy nie była sama. Zawsze miała pod ręką kilku adoratorów, i to najczęściej ludzi ciekawych, wartościowych lub chociażby głośnych. Umiała przy tym nawet z takich, którzy w rzeczywistości nie byli niczym, w krótkim czasie zrobić w opinii otoczenia jednostki niepospolite, lansując ich powiedzenia, podkreślając oryginalność sądów, zalety lub wady, talenty lub dziwactwa, a w wypadku zupełnej przeciętności obiektu twierdziła po prostu, że on ma w sobie coś. Na czym to coś polegało, każdy interpretował sobie inaczej, lecz nikt nie wątpił o jego istnieniu, naturalnie poza jednym Stanisławem, który w czambuł wszystkim bez różnicy płci, wieku i narodowości odmawiał wszystkiego, cokolwiek by upatrywała w nim Wanda. – Szczedroń uważa tylko siebie za indywidualność, czyż to nie jest szczytem indywidualizmu? – mawiała Wanda o mężu. W tym żarcie nie było jednak cienia złośliwości. Wanda nigdy i o nikim nie mówiła źle. Jakkolwiek wiele w niej zmieniało się z biegiem lat, to jedno pozostawało niewzruszone. Czy miało to swoje źródło w pewnym pionie etycznym, jak zapewniała pani Grażyna, czy w obojętności na sprawy ludzkie, jak utrzymywał Szczedroń, można byłoby się spierać bez obawy, by sam obiekt zechciał rozstrzygnąć na którąś stronę. Wanda miała niecodzienny talent pozostawiania każdemu wszechstronnych możliwości w ocenie jej osoby. Sama nigdy wprost nie mówiła o swym charakterze, psychice czy usposobieniu. Natomiast umiała rzucać na swą postać refleksy w zetknięciu się z otoczeniem i zdarzeniami, refleksy iluminujące ją we wszystkich barwach tęczy i w dowolnej skali nasilonego światła. Tak było przynajmniej do owego czasu, gdy zrezygnowała z poezji i całkowicie oddała się literaturze publicystycznej, czy też publicystyce literackiej. Dla tych, którzy jej osobiście nie znali, publicystyka Wandy była czymś szokującym, może nawet nieprzyzwoitym, a w oczach zwolenników – śmiałym. Kto jednak wiedział, jak dalece nie była w tym zaangażowana własnym życiem, nie mógł całej tej działalności pisarskiej brać za złe. Oczywiście Anna, niejednokrotnie broniąc kuzynki przed zbyt ostrymi zarzutami, bynajmniej nie godziła się z jej trybem życia i zwłaszcza z jej dziwaczną sankcjonowaną niewiernością małżeńską, o korzystaniu z której więcej się mówiło, niż było do tego powodów. Wanda zawsze miała w swej świcie kogoś, kto uchodził za jej oficjalnego kochanka, co nie stanowiło jednak o zbyt dalekim zasięgu jego praw poza przywilej afiszowania się w jej towarzystwie i przesiadywania w jej domu całymi dniami. I teraz przyprowadziła z sobą jakiegoś pana, który nie wyglądał wszakże na amanta. Mógł mieć około pięćdziesiątki, nosił wymięte ubranie i brudnawą bieliznę, mankiety koszuli, wystające z rękawów szarej marynarki, były całe w strzępach. Anna przy prezentacji nie usłyszała jego nazwiska, gdyż mruknął je z wyraźnym dla niej lekceważeniem. Wanda zaś uważała go widocznie za postać tak powszechnie znaną, że nie uważała za potrzebne przedstawić go nazwiskiem. Powiedziała tylko: – Pozwól Bernardzie, moja kuzynka, pani Leszczowa. I zostawiła ich we dwójkę w buduarze, Stanisław bowiem wycofał się do swego pokoju. Anna siedziała na kanapie i nieznacznie obserwowała małego, szczupłego człowieczka, który zdawał się nie zwracać na nią żadnej uwagi, chodził zamyślony po pokoju, od czasu do czasu wyjmując ręce z kieszeni i burząc krótką szpakowatą czuprynę ruchem zniecierpliwienia. Wreszcie zatrzymał się przed Anną i oświadczył apodyktycznie: – Pani przypomina mi Anielę Bożymową. Ten typ. Nie znajduje pani? – Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Anna. – Więc ja pani mówię. Zadzierzyście podrapał się po ciemieniu podniósł głowę, przymrużył oczy i schował ręce do kieszeni, wypinając przed siebie lekko zarysowujący się brzuszek. Wyglądał tak, jakby gdzieś w przestrzeni dojrzał coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. – Kto to może być? – łamała sobie głowę Anna. – Pani mieszka na wsi – orzekł nagle jegomość – to stanowi o różnicy, jaka zachodzi między panią a Anielą. – Nie mogę osądzić, gdyż nie znam tej pani. – Co?... – zdziwił się – to jest bohaterka mojej ostatniej powieści. Nie czytała pani? – Wie pan – postanowiła wymanewrować Anna – tyle się czyta... To jaki tytuł? – Bękarty. – Tego jeszcze nie czytałam. Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Na prowincję nowości później dochodzą – tłumaczyła się. – Naturalnie, naturalnie – powiedział tonem obojętności i poniekąd politowania – a Żagiew pani czytała?... Może Krzywdzone?... – Aha! – zawołała uradowana – oczywiście czytałam! – No, widzi pani... Hm... To dobrze. Teraz już wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia. Autorem Skrzywdzonych, nudnej i hałaśliwej powieści, był Bernard Szawłowski. Znaia kilka jego rzeczy i pamiętała, że imponowały jej nie talentem czy myślą, lecz wprost zdumiewającą erudycją autora. – Pan wybaczy – odezwała się – ale nie dosłyszałam nazwiska. Czytałam Krzywdzone i Lampy oliwne i... zaraz, zaraz... – Pewno Zamieć? – Nie. Coś innego. – Niech pani przeczyta Zamieć, ta panią ujmie, bo – Zasiew to nie dla pani. ' – Dlaczego? – Długo by tłumaczyć. I Bękarty trzeba przeczytać. To panią jako kobietę, zainteresuje. Rzecz aktualna. Od czasów Balzaka nikt tego tematu, nie ujął tak syntetycznie. Nie uważa pani, że synteza jest czymś w czym niewielu mam konkurentów? – Zapewne – niezdecydowanie odpowiedziała Anna. Na progu stanęła Wanda. – Napilibyście się kawy? – zapytała. – Proszę – burknął Szawłowski. – Kazałam podać – łagodnie odpowiedziała Wanda i siadając przy Annie, uśmiechnęła się do niej. – Jakże się ma twoja córeczka? – Litunia? Dziękuję. Zupełnie zdrowa. Musiałam zostawić ją pod opieką bony. Ty wiesz, że dostałam tu posadę i przenoszę się na stałe do Warszawy? – Przynieś mi papierosy, Bernardzie – zwróciła się Wanda do Szawłowskiego. – Pudełko stoi, o ile się nie mylę, na kominku w salonie. Aha, weź też, proszę, ten tomik Rilkego, leży tam gdzieś `w brązowej oprawie. Chciałam ci coś pokazać. Więc przepraszam cię, Anko, przenosisz się do Warszawy? – Tak, otrzymałam posadę w "Mundusie". – Gdzie? – W Towarzystwie "Mundus". To biuro podróży. – Ależ wiem. To dziwny zbieg okoliczności! Bo wyobraź sobie, mój ~ dobry znajomy, pan Dziewanowski, wspominał mi, że obejmuje w "Mundusie" jakieś poważne stanowisko. Nie znasz go? – Nie. Jestem w biurze dopiero od dziś rana. – Ta znajomość może ci się przydać. Poznasz go, bo ma przyjść dziś wieczorem. Szczedroń powiada o nim, że jest to chodząca encyklopedia... – Kto taki? – z oburzeniem zapytał Szawłowski, wchodząc do pokoju z dużym pudłem z czerwonej laki. – Mówiłam o Marianie. – O Dziewanowskim?! To mętny łeb. Jest po prostu żaden – Mylisz się – spokojnie odpowiedziała Wanda. – Bo jest przystojny! – zaśmiał się ze zwycięską ironią Szawłowski – a poza tym żaden. Człowiek bez własnego, bez jakiegokolwiek zdania. Można mu przez trzy godziny wykładać coś z matematyczną ścisłością, a nigdy nie jest dość przekonany, by zdecydować się, gdzie jest białe, a gdzie czarne, gdzie słuszność, a gdzie idiotyzm. Mętny łeb. Lubię go zresztą. – Przez jego oczy – w zamyśleniu powiedziała Wanda – patrzy się na świat jak przez powiększające szkło. Całość traci kontury, staje się enigmatyczna i tajemnicza, a szczegóły występują z nieprawdopodobną wyrazistością. Odkrywamy je. Spostrzegamy ich złożoność, ich wielkie znaczenie. – Nonsens – żachnął się Szawłowski. – Marian umie przyglądać się, nie umie zaś patrzeć – ciągnęła swoim powolnym głosem Wanda, nie zwracając uwagi na irytację Szawłowskiego. – To jest wynik jego wiedzy. – Czy pan Dziewanowski jest z zawodu literatem? – zapytała Anna. – Niczym – wybuchnął Szawłowski – jest pożeraczem książek i społecznym zerem, przekreślonym przez sam środek. Meduza! Galareta bez żadnego kośćca. Co warta jest wiedza bez rusztowania ideowego, bez fundamentów, bez cementu. Twój mąż oczywiście przesadza, nazywając go encyklopedią. Pochłonął sporo jakichś wiadomości, ale to jeszcze nie wiedza. – Bernardzie, sam nieraz pytasz go o różne rzeczy, potrzebne ci do twoich powieści – łagodnie upomniała go Wanda. – Ja?! Nigdy! Wypraszam to sobie. Że rozmawiam z nim czasem... I w ogóle nie rozumiem, jak ty, Wando, możesz przestawać z takim facetem. Tak! Tak! Z facetem! Bo dajże mi inne określenie. Jaką inną pozycję stanowi ta jego obecność na kuli ziemskiej? – Swoją inteligencją mógłby obdzielić wielu. – To nie jest inteligencja. Protestuję. Chodząca bezcelowość! Jałowość! Bezpłodność! I brak syntezy! Absolutny brak syntezy. To właśnie. Gapienie się na drobiazgi i niezdolność do zrozumienia całości. Zresztą, zresztą, powtarzam, że go lubię. – On naprawdę lubi Mariana – zaświadczyła z przekonaniem Wanda. – Przyznam się – zaśmiała się Anna – że na podstawie tego, co mówił pan Szawłowski, nie doszłabym do podobnego wniosku. – Owszem, lubię. Tylko czy naprawdę nie możemy zmienić tematu?! Zanudzamy panią Annę tym biedakiem Dziewanowskim. Jest wiele rzeczy ciekawszych. Słuchaj, Wando, nie znajdujesz, że twoja kuzynka byłaby wykapaną Anielą Bożymową? Co?... Właśnie teraz piszę powieść, która, o ile się nie mylę, na pewno będzie kapitalna: rzecz oparta na gamie użyteczności społecznej różnych jednostek. Sądzę, że to całkiem coś nowego. Zaczął opowiadać, jak zamierza powiązać poszczególne charaktery i konflikty. Anna przysłuchiwała się z zaciekawieniem, gdyż nigdy dotąd nie była świadkiem podobnych wyznań powieściopisarza czy w ogóle artysty. Wprawdzie Szawłowskiego uważano za pióro raczej przeciętne, jednak i to było zajmujące. Wanda paląc jednego papierosa po drugim zdawała się zupełnie nie słyszeć tego, co mówił Szawłowski, co jednak nie zrażało go wcale. Porównywał postacie z różnych swoich utworów, mówiąc o nich tak, jakby wszystkie były powszechnie znane, niczym Zagłoba czy Wokulski, i to trochę irytowało Annę. Co kilka zdań zwracał się do niej lub do Wandy z zapytaniem – prawda? – i mówił dalej, rzucając apodyktyczne zdania z temperamentem mówcy wiecowego. Anna nigdy nie przypuszczała, by ktoś mógł tak długo rozprawiać o sobie i nawet nie starać się ukrywać zachwytu nad własną osobą. Ten potok wymowy został przerwany dopiero przyjściem nowego gościa. Anna już chciała skorzystać z antraktu, by pożegnać się i wyjść. Przyszła tu przecie, by podzielić się z Wandą swoimi planami, by nawiązać z nią bliższy kontakt, a tymczasem wysłuchiwała tyrad Szawłowskiego. Właśnie słysząc dzwonek i czyjś głos w przedpokoju wstała i spojrzała na zegarek, gdy weszła służąca i zameldowała pana Dziewanowskiego. W pierwszej chwili Anna poznała w nim tego bruneta w granatowym ubraniu, który nerwowo czytał plakaty w poczekalni "Mundusu". Dopiero gdy się spotkały ich oczy, oboje jednocześnie się uśmiechnęli. Dziewanowski wydał się teraz Annie wyższy, przystojniejszy i bardziej interesujący, może dlatego, że w jego twarzy nie było obecnie tego zdenerwowania, no i dlatego, że po wymianie zdań między Wandą a Szawłowskim musiała nań patrzeć inaczej niż na kogoś obserwowanego przygodnie w miejscu publicznym. – Jakże mi miło poznać szczęśliwą współzawodniczkę – powiedział niskim, ciepłym głosem. – Jak to, współzawodniczkę? – zdziwiła się Wanda. – wszakże pani otrzymała kierownictwo turystyki w "Mundusie"? – zapytał Dziewanowski – Tak – odpowiedziała, rumieniąc się bez żadnego rozsądnego powodu. – Widzisz, Wando, ubiegałem się o to stanowisko i zostałem zdystansowany. – Może po prostu wyprzedzony w kolejce – chciała złagodzić Wanda. – Bynajmniej – zapewnił Dziewanowski – oświadczono mi wyraźnie, że przeważyły kwalifikacje pani. Widzi pan, panie Bernardzie, to jeszcze jeden ważki argument dla pana. Firma przecie nie dla pięknych oczu pani Leszczowej, nie dla nich; chociaż naprawdę są piękne, przyznała jej przewagę. Kobieta wchodzi w równe prawa z mężczyzną nie przypadkowo, lecz jako czynnik o świeższej od niego aktywności. Szawłowski zmarszczył brwi, zamyślił się i zapytał: – Jak pan to powiedział? – Czynnik o świeższej aktywności – powtórzył Dziewanowski. – Maryś – odezwała się Wanda – więc posady znowu nie ma? – I to z mojej winy. Pan musi mieć do mnie żal – blado uśmiechnęła się Anna. – Ani odrobiny. Zapewniam panią, że mam takiego pecha, który w każdym wypadku nie da mi zwyciężyć w konkurencji z kimkolwiek.. – Przede wszystkim nie ma pan żadnego fachu – zawyrokował Szawłowski – Ja osobiście uważam... – Przepraszam – przerwał Dziewanowski – a czy może pan uważać nieosobiście? – Otóż właśnie! Nie mógłbym: I dlatego nie gubię się w fikcjach rozdętego obiektywizmu. – To ma być nowa definicja mego stanu? – poważnie zapytał Dziewanowski. – Zawdzięczam ich panu tyle, i to tak rozbieżnych, że doprawdy mogą mi zastąpić liczną garderobę. Codziennie rano powinienem zastanawiać się, którą z nich mam włożyć na siebie? Czy rozdęty obiektywizm w fikcyjne paski, czy bezpłodny eklektyzm w kratkę, czy też relatywizm w spirytualistyczny rzucik? Anna zaśmiała się głośno. Do pokoju wszedł Stanisław i słuchając uważnie słów Dziewanowskiego, przecierał swe grube szkła. – Wybór niezachęcający – powiedział, umieszczając okulary na nosie. – Ja sądzę inaczej – w zamyśleniu odezwała się Wanda. – Bernard nie myli się. Chyba o tyle, że wybór jest znacznie, nieporównanie szerszy. A poza tym Maryś nie zmienia kratek na paski i tak dalej. Po prostu wszystko jednocześnie ma w sobie. – Bezmiar bezbarwności – wyrzucił z siebie Szawłowski. – Niezupełnie – ściągnęła w skupieniu brwi Wanda – jest to bezbarwność soczewki albo raczej kryształu. Kryształ pozostaje bezbarwny, ale pod światło daje kolory prawie takie jak tęcza, to znaczy niemal wszystkie kolory, jakie istnieją. Nie twierdzę, by Marian miał prostolinijność kryształu. Przeciwnie. Jest to kryształ o nieprawidłowej i powikłanej budowie, ale to właśnie jest najciekawsze. Szczedroń oparł się o poręcz krzesła i zaczął się śmiać wysokim, nieprzyjemnym głosem. Widoczne było, że kosztuje go to wiele wysiłku, gdyż mu aż żyły na czole nabrzmiały, a jednak nie śmiał się szczerze: – Bo co? – zachęcająco zwrócił się doń Szawłowski: – Absurd, stek absurdów – zamachał rękami Szczedroń. – To jest zdumiewające, z jaką lekkością szanowni intelektualiści żonglują terminami naukowymi, absolutnie ich nie rozumiejąc! – Wyraziłam się nieściśle? – obojętnie zapytała Wanda. – Nieściśle?!... Ależ Boże broń! Wyraziłaś się bezmyślnie! – Panie Stanisławie – odruchowo odezwała się Anna, lecz on nawet tego nie dosłyszał. – Kryształ o powikłanej budowie! – krzyczał. – Czy za to nie należy zamykać w więzieniu? Kryształ pod światło, moja droga, nie daje żadnych kolorów! Kolory daje farbiarz! Do stu diabłów, kryształ rozkłada światło! I te znakomite "niemal wszystkie kolory"! Cha!... cha... cha... – Prawie takie jak tęcza! A poza tym jest prostolinijny, powikłany! Otóż to! U was tak wszystko. Chaos wyobraźni, chaos pojęć i zwyczajna bezczelność! No tak, bezczelność, bo trzeba być bez cienia wstydu, by używać słóv których się nie rozumie. Oto wasz intelektualizm! – Dlaczego "wasz"? – przerwała Wanda. – Więc twój – poprawił się z pasją Szczedroń – twój intelektualizm. Operowanie rzeczami fałszywymi. To tak, jakby ktoś nie znał ortografii, a chciał pisać artykuły. Niechże pan sam powie, panie Dziewanowski, niech pan powie, czy tak, czy nie? – Trudno tu o kategoryczną odpowiedź – z namysłem zaczął Dziewanowski. – Oczywiście – zaśmiał się zjadliwie Szawłowski – kategoryczność to nie dla pana. – Jednakże!? – domagał się Szczedroń. – Więc zasadniczo pan ma prawdopodobnie rację. Należałoby operować wyrażeniami ścisłymi. Jednak skoro i tak rozumiemy się... Ścisłość byłaby chyba balastem... – Dla kobiecego umysłu – wtrącił Szczedroń. – ...balastem, bez którego można się obyć, jeżeli... – Cóż tu ma do rzeczy kobiecość czy męskość? – zaprotestował Szawłowski. – ...uznajemy w naszej mowie pewne skróty – dokończył Dziewanowski. – Bardzo dużo ma – podniósł palec Szczedroń – kobiety bowiem są rozsadnikami dowolności zarówno w terminologii, jak i w logice. Wszystko, co robią, jest nieartykułowane. Panie Dziewanowski! Niechże pan weźmie jakikolwiek przykład. Dajmy na to ostatnią gadaninę Wandy. Dziewanowski skrzywił się. – Kwalifikując omawiany przedmiot tak dobitnie, nie pozostawia pan miejsca dla dyskusji. – No więc "wypowiedź"! Zadowala to pana?... Otóż trzeba wydobyć z tego zasadnicze elementy, trzeba wyszpiegować drogi, jakimi doszło do tego rodzaju metafor. To jest właśnie najbardziej charakterystyczne, najbardziej typowe u kobiet. Gdybym był psychiatrą... Anna spojrzała na zegarek. Było już bardzo późno i czuła głód. Spojrzała na Szawłowskiego, który ziewał szeroko, na aby zbyć zasłaniając ręką jamę ustną. Wanda siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrzona w końce swoich palców. Było to nieuchwytne i Anna nie potrafiłaby niczym uzasadnić swego wrażenia, lecz zdawało się jej, że Wanda jakby rozkoszuje się tym, co mówił jej mąż, jakby znajduje przyjemność w brzmieniu jego ostrego głosu, ostrych i często brutalnych słów, którymi charakteryzował ją, i to przed Dziewanowskim, na którym Wandzie oczywiście zależało. Szczedroń mówił o kobiecie w ogóle, lecz Anna nie wątpiła, że wszystko odnosi się wyłącznie do Wandy. Wreszcie podano kolację. W przejściu do jadalni Wanda zapytała półgłosem: – Nie nudzisz się, Aneczko? – Bynajmniej – niezbyt szczerze odpowiedziała Anna – dziwię się tylko, że Stanisław przy obcych w ten sposób mówi o tobie. – Ach, moja droga, to jego zwyczaj. W stosunku do każdego mężczyzny, którego uważa za mego kochanka, jest taki. Stara się go przekonać o mojej bezwartościowości. Widocznie wierzy w celowość tej metody. – Ale że ty na to się zgadzasz! – Ja? Mnie to nie sprawia przykrości. Przy kolacji, którą – jak okazało się z uwag służącej – przyniesiono z restauracji, Szczedroń nie przestawał upewniać Dziewanowskiego, że Wanda jest tylko mieszaniną sprytu i dziwactw. Wanda przysłuchiwała się tym wywodom, Anna zaś zostawała na łasce i niełasce Szawłowskiego, który bawił ją rozmową o sobie, swojej działalności społecznej, o swoich książkach. A że przy tym jadł wyjątkowo nieestetycznie, cmokał, dłubał paznokciami w zębach i nakładał sobie na talerz ogromne porcje, Anna odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wreszcie wstawano od stołu. Szawłowski wyszedł zaraz po kolacji. Wkrótce i Dziewanowski zaczął się żegnać, wobec czego wstała też i Anna. Szczedroniowie nie zatrzymywali ich, tylko Wanda zamieniła kilka słów z Dziewanowskim półszeptem. – Odprowadzę panią, jeżeli nie sprawi to jej przykrości – powiedział Dziewanowski, gdy znaleźli się na ulicy. Uśmiechnęła się doń prawie zalotnie. Chciała mu w jakiś sposób dać odczuć swoją życzliwość i współczucie z powodu owej posady. Człowiek tak subtelny jak on powinien odczuć to bez słów. Przez pewien czas szli w milczeniu. Dopiero gdy wchodzili na Mokotowską, Dziewanowski zapytał: – Mam wrażenie, że posądza mnie pani o żal w związku z "Mundusem". Nie lubiła konwencjonalnych kłamstw, toteż nie zaprzeczyła. – Widzi pani – zamyślił się – mogę tylko cieszyć się, że tak się stało, że to właśnie pani. Proszę mi wierzyć, że byłbym głęboko nieszczęśliwy, gdybym otrzymał tę posadę. – Dlaczego? – Nienawidzę biura. Praca biurowa jest czymś potwornym. Można by mnie nią straszyć, jak dzieci straszy się, że je dziad weźmie do worka. To jest właśnie worek. Annie przypomniała się Litunia. Nie, niemożliwe, by bona straszyła ją workiem. Surowo zakazano jej w ogóle straszyć Litunię czymkolwiek. – Tylko że dzieci się nie straszy – zauważyła głośno. – I dorosłych też nie. Przeciwnie, ukazuje się im ten worek jako szczyt marzeń. A w każdym razie, jako pożądaną konieczność. Dlatego też spotkała mnie pani przy wejściu do tego worka. – Powiedział pan, że... cieszy się, że to właśnie ja. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego? Mijali jakiś sklep, jarzący się silną neonową reklamą, i w jej świetle rysy Dziewanowskiego wydały się Annie dziwnie bliskie, od dawna znane w każdym szczególe, a przy tym bolesne. – Dlaczego? – powtórzyła miękko. – Trudno na to znaleźć krótką odpowiedź. Od dawna na próżno usiłuję znaleźć w sobie te konkrety, na których opiera się moja tęsknota, a raczej mój pietyzm dla pani, dla tego zespołu różnorodnych sił, które dają pani, takim kobietom jak pani, przewagę, bezapelacyjną przewagę nade mną. Anna nie mogła połapać się w złożoności tego wszystkiego. Nie była nawet pewna, czy podoba się temu inteligentnemu i nerwowemu mężczyźnie, a może tylko cierpiącemu na psychastenię chłopcu. – Gdy wychodziłam z gabinetu Minza po otrzymaniu posady – powiedziała – spotkałam pański wzrok. Ostry, niedobry wzrok. Wówczas zdawało mi się, że pan mnie nienawidzi. Skrzywdził mnie pan tym spojrzeniem. Dziewanowski zatrzymał się i szeroko otworzył oczy. – Ależ to nieprawda! – Takie miałam wrażenie – usprawiedliwiła się i jednocześnie ogarnęła ją obawa, by on nie posądził jej o pospolitość. Ten gbur Szczedroń nazwał ją kobietą anatomiczną, jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby i Dziewanowski wyrobił sobie o niej podobne zdanie. – Opanowana byłam – dodała pospiesznie – uczuciem rabusia, który porwał cudzą własność. Czułam się jak szakal, który korzystając z nieuwagi wielkich i silnych drapieżników, wymyka się chyłkiem, unosząc zdobycz. Dziewanowski zaśmiał się i przecząco potrząsnął głową. – Nie, pani Anno. Widocznie podświadomość niezależnie od woli nadała jej wygląd taki wspaniały. Pani szła jak triumfatorka. To było uosobienie śmiałego zwycięstwa. To był pochód nowego życia... Źle odczytała pani mój wzrok. Urwał i szedł obok niej z opuszczoną głową. – Więc oboje źle odczytaliśmy nasz wzrok. To zabawne. Gdy się widzi człowieka po raz pierwszy, nigdy się nie wie, jakim jest w rzeczywistości. – Czasami przeciwnie. – Czy i w tym wypadku? – Tak – skinął głową. – Ależ mówię panu, że raczej wstydziłam się wówczas, byłam zażenowana. – To w pani świadomości – zaoponował – podświadomość jest olbrzymią częścią naszej istoty. To wszechświat, nieznany temu, kto nosi go w sobie. – Ja tu mieszkam – zatrzymała się Anna przed bramą. – Czy... prędko panią zobaczę? – zapytał, całując jej rękę. Anna zawahała się. – Kiedy... kiedy pan sobie będzie tego życzył. – Dziękuję pani. Anna wbiegła na górę, jak najciszej otworzyła drzwi i przeszła do swego pokoju. Rozbierając się myślała o tym, czy między Wandą a Dziewanowskim jest jakieś głębsze uczucie, czy tylko przelotny romans?... Kategoria:Trzecia płeć